Don't Stop Believing
by ncisaddict89
Summary: Don't own NCIS or its characters. This is a continuation of "Family Portrait" written with McGeek2009. Summary: Follow the lives of Tim and Ziva and their teenage children. Daniel 16. Naomi 14. Warning: Contains spanking of minors and teenage topics.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Thank you to all who read and reviews "Family Portrait." This is a continuation of when Dan and Naomi and teenagers. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Dan McGee walked into the home he had lived in his whole life. He loved it, it made him feel safe. But today he wasn't coming home alone. He had brought a friend home from school. He hadn't really asked, but he had at least hoped they wouldn't kick her out. "Hey Mom? Dad? I'm home. Your favourite son!" He called out to his house. He looked at his friend with a smirk. She looked a bit nervous and hadn't even left the welcome mat. "Come on in." He said.

Kelsey Hamilton shuffled her feet. She felt a bit uncomfortable in this house, she didn't even know if she was allowed over. She had called and checked with her parents, but Dan said he didn't need to. The two families must have been really different. "Are you sure Dan? We don't even know if anyone is here." She said softly.

Ziva smiled when she heard the door open. She heard two sets of feet. She had thought Naomi had an indoor soccer practice but maybe she didn't after all. She went to the front and saw a girl with Dan and it wasn't Naomi. "Hello Dan, who is your friend?" She asked smiling at the girl.

Dan smiled at his mom when she came to great them. He rolled his eyes a bit when Kelsey asked if he was sure it was ok. "Chill." He said softly to his friend. He smiled innocently at mom when she asked who is friend was. "What friend? Oh her. This is Kelsey. She is in glee with me. Can she hang out for a bit?" He asked her.

Kelsey winced a bit when his mom came around the corner and asked who she was. "H-Hello ma'am. I'm sorry to just drop in like this, I can go home if you are busy or anything." She said quickly.

Ziva smiled softly at the girl. "No, you are more than welcome. Any friend of Dan's is welcome here." She said. "Are you two hungry? I have made cookies today." She said to her son and his friend. "And please, call me Ziva."

Dan smiled when Kelsey and his mom interacted. He figured it would be no problem for her to come over. His face light up even more when she said she had made cookies. "I hope you made lots, I have always had a soft spot for those cookies." He said with a smirk as he went into the kitchen, a dog dancing around his feet, then getting distracted.

Kelsey took her boots off and hung her jacket near Dan's, which had ended up on the floor. "Thank you for letting me stay ma'am. I-I'm not that hungry." She said, even though the cookies did smell very good. Before she could come in any farther a dog came over and started sniffing her from head to toe. "H-H-Hi boy." She said softly.

Ziva smiled. "Please do not call me Ma'am it makes me feel old. Really. You can call me Ziva." Before she looked back at Dan. "I made a dozen and I expect there to be some for your sister and father when they get home." She said giving him a look. "And for your friend." She said smiling at the girl again. "Are you allergic to chocolate or peanuts?" She asked her.

Dan sighed when she said that there were only a dozen. "Come on mom, you need to bake in bulk. These things are good enough to sell." He said as he went back to the entryway with a couple of cookies. "Bolt down!" He commanded the dog. He didn't listen to Dan as well as he did with Naomi, but the dog stopped.

Kelsey smiled and blushed a bit when she the term ma'am made her feel old. "I'm sorry ... Ziva" Kelsey said with a smile. She pet the dog's head and laughed when he started to lick her hand. "No Ziva. I like chocolate or peanut butter, I'm just not that..." She started, but she was interrupted by Dan shoving half a cookie in her mouth.

Ziva shook her head. "Daniel. Do not do that. You are going to chock your friend." She said giving him a look. "Come in and sit down Kelsey." She said with a smile.

Dan smirked as his mother gave him a lecture about choking his friend. "Don't worry mom. She is just my best friend. Very replaceable." He said with a smirk as he moved to the living room and put his hand in his pocket, feeling a note that had been left on his locker. That's actually why he asked Kelsey over at all. "When will dad be home with Naomi?" He asked. That is if his sister hadn't snuck off with the DiNozzo boy after practice.

Kelsey took the cookie out of her mouth and shot Dan a look. She didn't want to tease him back in front of his mother. "Thank you." She said, going into the living room and sitting by her friend.

Ziva shook his head. "Daniel. Do not be so mean." She said to him before nodding to Kelsey. "It is no problems." She said. "Your sister has a soccer practice for two hours and your dad is picking her up after and coming home. "Kelsey, would you like to stay for dinner. We will be getting pizza."

Dan winced at his full name. He knew that she didn't use it unless he was in trouble. "I'm sorry Kels, I didn't mean it. I guess I get a bit carried away sometimes." Dan said to his friend. "Hey mom can you get me some milk?" He asked, trying to get her out of the room for a minute.

Kelsey smirked when Dan said they he was sorry. "Can I get a recording of that?" She asked with a smirk. She looked up at Ziva when she mentioned his sister and dad. "She's on the soccer team?" She asked softly. She had managed to catch a game or two.

Ziva gave him a look. "You are capable of getting your own milk but I will leave you two alone." She said. "And yes she is. She is number 18." She told her before she left the room and went to the kitchen.

Dan winced when mom gave her a famous death glare. She took the hint, though, and went away. He took the note out from his secret admirer. He straightened it out. "I wonder who it could be." He said softly looking at the hand writing. He sighed when he didn't recognise it. He looked up at Kelsey.

Kelsey looked over Dan's shoulder at the note. It didn't look like writing she recognised. "I have no idea, but there's only one way to find out. Meet them by the school at 6, like it says to. I will help you come up with an excuse to get out of the house." She told him. The note was quickly folded up when they heard footsteps. But Dan's mind was made up. It had been made up all along.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim looked in the passenger seat at the kid who was sitting there. He had picked up Naomi from soccer practice and found her on the sidelines with her coach. Apparently there had been a fight and she had been taken out of the practice because of it. Tim was doing his best to give her a cold shoulder before he got home and had to tell Ziva. He hated doing this to his daughter though. "Care to explain yourself young lady?" He asked her.

Naomi was looking straight ahead at the road in front of them. She hated that her father wasn't talking to her. Normally when he picked her up from school he would ask her how her day was. She had a good relationship with her dad he was definitely the more laidback and mellow of her parents. She swallowed when he asked her to explain herself. "She started it!" She said. She knew that was somewhat childish to blame it on the other girl but she had started it. She was the one who kept intercepting the ball and they were on the same team. "She kept taking the ball away from me. And were on the same team!" She said.

Tim had never been much for sports. He didn't follow many, but he knew that soccer was important to his daughter. He rolled his eyes a bit when she said the other girl had started it. "Did I ask you who started it? That's not the point. Even if she did start it, you should have known better than to fight." He said to her, keeping his eyes on the road. He had heard from Ziva that Dan had brought home a friend, so he was to pick up the Pizza. He hadn't told Naomi about it though. "I don't care if she was stealing the ball from you. You should have let the coach handle it." Tim said, looking at her.

She listened to her father lecturing her. She looked out the window next to her so he wouldn't see how upset she really was. "I'm sorry daddy." She said softly. She would have told him that the coach wasn't do anything about it and how she had dealt with it happening for like five times before she reacted but she figured it wouldn't make a difference. She had been looking forward to having pizza but her appetite was gone now.

Tim sighed when he heard the sadness in his daughter's voice. He wanted nothing more than to pull over the car and give her a hug. He knew that would be very condescending to the lecture he had just finished giving her though. "Your mom and I will talk to you about it after dinner. Yes, I have to tell her." Tim said in a much softer tone than he had been talking to her in. He pulled into the drive way of their house. "Please put your soccer gear in the laundry room and come right up. I hear we have a guest." He said.

Naomi nodded. She didn't want him to but she knew he was going to tell her mother. They didn't keep anything from each other. "Yes Daddy." She said as she got out of the car and went in and to the laundry room and put her stuff in the wash and then went upstairs. Normally she would have wanted to know who was there but she just went up to her room and curled on her bed.

Tim sighed and went inside with the Pizza. Much to his surprise the table was all set and the napkins were folded into what looked a bit like swans. "I never knew Dan could do origami." He mumbled as he went into the kitchen with the dinner. There was his answer. Dan and his friend were there. Based on her eyes she had a lot of an Asian decent to her. "Hey kids. I guess you guys set the table? The napkins look nice. Did your parents teach you to do that?" He asked the girl, not noticing the look Dan was giving him for that question.

Kelsey looked up as she heard someone come in. The older man looked like Dan, so obviously this was his dad. She smiled and nodded when he asked if they set the table. She blushed when he mentioned how nice her napkins were. "N-No sir. I learned that on my own." She said softly to him. "But they have some other traditional things that they passed down to me." She said, not wanting to mention that the biggest one was dating another Asian.

Ziva gave Tim a look and shook her head. Why would he just assume that? "Kids pizza is here. Come and get it." She said to them. She looked around for Naomi and wondered where she was. She was surprised that she wasn't down there wondering who was over, maybe Tim hadn't told her that they had a guest. "Where is Naomi?" She asked Tim

Tim suddenly felt embarrassed when his son and wife gave him a weird look. It was just an innocent question, wasn't it? "I'm sorry there uh… uh…" Tim said, before realising that he had never asked what her name was. "I just kind of assumed I guess." He said, looking around for Naomi. "Well I sent her to put her dirty clothes in the wash. She has a bit of a fight at soccer." He mentioned. "Maybe she disappeared to her room?"

Ziva looked at Tim. "A fight?" She asked as she put the Pizza on the counter and opened the boxes. She hoped that Kelsey liked what was on the pizzas.

Tim nodded when Ziva asked him about the fight. "Apparently the other girl kept stealing the ball from her. Rather than letting the coach handle it she got into a fight. I already told her that we are very disappointed in her right now." He said. "Maybe if someone would go get her. Or two some ones?" Tim said, glancing at his son.

Dan dropped the slice of pizza that was in his hands. Looked like he had something else to do before he could eat. He groaned softly and started upstairs, knowing that Kelsey was following him. He knocked on Naomi's door loudly. "Come down so we can all eat. Mom's orders." He commanded.

Kelsey followed Dan up toward his sister's room. She was kind of hungry, but didn't mind doing this first. She scrunched up her face at the way Dan was acting toward his sister If she had a sibling she would never fight like that. "Hey, maybe you should ease up on her? She is probably upset for being in trouble." She said.

Ziva sighed. Her daughter knew better. She nodded. "We can talk to her after dinner." She told him as she watched her son and his friend head upstairs.

Naomi narrowed her eyes at the door and she got up and walked towards the door. "Well you can tell mom to f-"She opened the door and stopped in her track. Standing next to her brother was a girl. She was really pretty. "You can tell her…" She said looking at the girl. "That I'm not hungry." She said changing from being angry to calm. She didn't want to embarrass herself.

Dan raised an eyebrow when Naomi opened the door. He was about to go and tell mom that she had sworn, but she stopped herself. He smirked a bit, knowing that it probably wasn't true. She had likely worked up an appetite with soccer. "Sure, I will tell her that you're 'not hungry'. I am sure that she will save you some, if I don't eat it all that is." He said with a smirk and he started downstairs.

Kelsey was sure she looked a lot like a dear caught in headlights when Dan's sister had opened the door to yell at him. She had definitely seen the other girl around school before. She watched as Dan went back downstairs. "D-Don't worry. I will make sure there's s-some left." Kelsey said.

Naomi ignored her brother and focused her attention on the girl. She was really cute. Naomi wouldn't admit it but she had an attraction to girls. She blushed. "D-don't worry about it." She said softly to the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors note: to all our fans. thanks for being so patient with us taking for ever to post the next chapter. So here it is. **_  
><em><strong>Warning: This chapter contains sexual orientation discovery. If you have a problem with it don't read. Thanks to ncisaddict89 for co-writting with me.<strong>_

Dan walked into the school, surprised at how empty it felt. It was after school hours though, so he was used to people being here while school was in. He had told his parents that he was walking Kelsey home. She was a big girl and could take take care of herself. The note said to meet in the auditorium at 6. It was 5:45, but Dan had always been one to be early. Pushing open the doors, he saw that the stage lights were on. Someone was definitely here. He took a seat in the front row and waited for whoever it was to come out. His heart was pounding.

Grant was pacing behind the curtain in the auditorium waiting for Dan to arrive. He knew he was taking a big chance here. If his gaydar was off he was about to make a fool or himself. Since the beginning on the semester when he had started at the school he came to find himself very attracted to him and he thought he had heard around the school that he was into guys. When he heard the door open he peaked out from behind the curtain. There he was. He took a deep breath before he pressed play on the CD player and grabbed a microphone and went out and started to sing to him. _It's Not Unusual By Tom Jones._

Dan looked up as music started and Grant stepped out from backstage. He felt his heart skip a beat and he smiled. He thought that he caught glances from Grant since joining Glee, but it had been shrugged off as nothing until now. The young McGee couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as he watched the other boy sing to him. This had to be one of the most romantic things ever.

When Grant was done singing he stopped the CD player before going over to Dan with a smile. "So I'm hopping that, that smile is because you have mutual feelings and not you laughing at me." He said softly looking at him before sitting down to join him.

Dan couldn't help but clap a bit when Grant's song was done and he came to the audience. He shook his head at the other boy. "I would never laugh at you, this probably took a lot of guts. I mean more than I have anyway." Dan said. He saw the other guy in a whole new light now. "I have never really had a boyfriend before. Or a girlfriend for that matter. Maybe if we took things show than we could give it a try." Dan said, getting butterflies all of a sudden.

Grant nodded as he listened to Dan talk. He agreed slowly was a good way to go. "Okay. Slow is good for me too. I just have to ask. Are you open to everyone yet? Or is it just close friends and family who know. I know a few people know. I might have over heard someone talking about it in the halls. I just don't want you to get bullied if more people start hearing about it." He told him

Dan bit his lip when Grant asked if he was actually open to the entire school or if it was just friends and family. "Is there a none of the above option? I haven't exactly told anyone yet. I know there are rumors out there, but I... I have never actually told anyone until today." Dan admitted, looking down softly.

Grant nodded and listened to him. "Well I'm very open about it. I'm not worried about being bullied. I rather be honest and be bullied than hide in the closet for the rest of my life." He told him. "But I respect that you haven't told anyone yet. I mean you will when your ready right?" He asked him.

Dan nodded a bit when Grant said he would tell people when he was ready. He admired Grant for his thoughts on bullies, he wished that he was brave enough to take that kind of attitude. "And some of the bullies are probably closet cases themselves." Dan said. He bit his lip and looked at Grant. "Thanks for doing this, it really opened my eyes." He said softly.

Grant nodded. "Don't you have a sister who goes here? Wouldn't she hear the rumors. I mean. You might not admit it but I know that I wondered it the first time I saw you. But that might just be my good gaydar. I just mean if she heard it wouldn't she tell your parents? Or ask you or something?" He asked him.

Dan smiled when Grant mentioned having a good gaydar. Guess it was, because it picked up on the signs before Dan had even admitted it to himself. He nodded to the mention of his little sister who went here too. "Yeah, shes two years younger than us. I guess she probably heard. She never talked to me about it, and I don't know about mom and dad. Since they haven't had a talk about it with me, I'd assume not." He said.

Grant nodded. "Alright. So how about we just start hanging out sometime after school. Maybe we can study together or something. That way I can see you and you can just tell your parents your studying with a friend. That way your not lying right?" He asked him. "And I mean. How can it hurt for us to study together? It would probably do more good than harm." He pointed out.

Dan nodded with a smile as Grant suggested studying and hanging out together at first. He was glad that his friend understood and didn't pressure him to tell anyone. "That would be cool." Dan said, accidentally brushing hands with him. He blushed and mumbled a sorry.

Grant smiled. "Don't apologize." He said softly reaching out and putting his hand on top of the other boys. "I don't mind." He said.

_**Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**Warning: Contains spanking of a teenager. Not your thing. Turn back now. Thanks to ncisaddict89 for co-writing with me. Read and Review please.**

Naomi was sitting in her room waiting. She hadn't gone down to eat. She knew that meant she wouldn't get to see Dan's friend again but she figured she was probably just confused. She liked Tony III. He was the son of her parents boss and her parents liked him so she just put the feelings out of her head. Not going down to dinner also meant she didn't have to face her parents. She knew that once dinner was done and cleaned they would be up to talk to her anyone. Well at least one of them would be.

Tim watched as Dan left with his new friend. She seemed nice. Shy maybe, but nice. And it was nice to see the boy bring a girl home for the first time. It wasn't like he wanted to push things, but the boy had turned 16 this month and not even one potential girlfriend had been brought over. He shrugged it off and then went up to Naomi's room. She had been in there since before dinner and was probably hungry and worried about her punishment. The man knocked on the door.

Naomi looked up when she heard the knock on her door. "Yes?" She said softly as she sat up on her bed and hung her legs over the side. She knew the knock was her father. She was always able to tell who was knocking on her door.

Tim went into the room. He hated seeing her like this. She looked so sad and quiet, and it wasn't like her at all. "Hey sweetie, we missed you at the dinner table." He said with a soft smile. He had always had a softer spot for Naomi than he had for Dan, and never thought much of it. "I guess we should get down to the point. I am surprised at you for getting into a fight at the game. Its not usually like you." Tim said to her.

Naomi shrugged. "I was upset and angry with her. She kept taking the ball and the coach wasn't doing anything about it. It has happened at the last two games and we keep losing and I know that's part of the reason. She thinks she's the best player on the team and has a big ego about it. And she's a good player but not the best on the team and I got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed her and she pushed me and then the fight happened." She said softly looking at her feet.

Tim sighed as he listened to his daughter's description of what happened. "By the sound of things your both at fault. She may have a big ego and think she's the best, but you will be working with people like that your whole life. Trust me." Tim said, thinking of all the times Tony's ego had made him feel under-appreciated. But he was a good guy through and through and obviously had faith in Tim. That's why the man was the team leader now. "If I pushed someone at work who had a big ego, than I would probably be fired. Mostly because the biggest ego there is now the Director of the organization." Tim said.

Naomi nodded. "I'm sorry dad. I am. I wasn't thinking when I did it. I know I was in the wrong but at the time I felt like it was the only way to actually get someone noticing. Oh and you know what else. SHE didn't get taken out of the game. Only I did. I may have started the fight but she was taking part in it to. The coach just loves her because she's one of the good players on the team and well I suck compared to her."

Tim raised an eyebrow when Naomi said that the other girl hadn't been taken out of the game, even though she had been in the fight too. It sounded like her coach may have been playing favourites. "I will have a conversation with your coach about it, but leave that to me please. Don't do anything stupid that will get yourself in trouble." Tim told her.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes daddy. I'll stay out of trouble." She told him. She knew better than to argue with her dad when he seemed to be caving from punishing her for fighting in the first place.

Tim nodded with a smile when she said that she wouldn't do anything to get into trouble. It was going to make what he had to do next a lot harder. "Naomi, I think you know what is coming next." The man said, softly patting his lap.

"Daddy. Please no. I know I made a mistake and I won't do it again. I promise. Do you really have to spank me?" She asked him softly

Tim looked at his daughter as she begged him not to spank her. His heart was telling him to give in and let her slide this time, but his gut told him that he needed to do this for her own good. "Sorry sweetie, this needs to happen. As much as I hate to do it." He said softly to the girl.

She whimpered but stood up. She knew arguing now would only make things worse.

Tim gently took his little girl's arm and lead her over his lap. He hated doing this about as much as she hated him doing it. He knew that she didn't like disappointing him, but it was a part of childhood, right? He spanked her bum a couple of times, gently to start.

Naomi whimpered softly. It hadn't started to hurt yet but she whimpered for what she knew was coming.

Tim took a breath when his daughter started to whimper. It never got any easier. He started to go a bit harder now that he was into it a bit.

She started to cry and squirmed a little trying to avoid the smacks. "Daddy. I'm sorry." She cried.

Tim tried to ignore the sounds of his daughter's crying. He didn't like it when she squirmed like this, and she knew that. "You know what happens when you don't co-operate." Tim said, spanking her even harder.

Naomi started to sob and gave up squirming and just laid there. She knew it wouldn't end if she was squirming so just just gave up.

Tim gave her one last spank before sitting her up. He held his little girl close, resting her head on his shoulder. He hated doing it, but he liked it when she was this close to him. Lately he had been feeling unneeded. He hated the fact that she was growing up so fast. She would always be his little girl.

She sobbed into him. She hated spankings. Not just because they hurt but because she knew that it meant she had disappointed her parents when she got one. But she knew that once it was over that it meant it was forgiven and forgotten. Once she was calm enough she wiped at her eyes and looked up at him.

Tim gently rubbed Naomi's back as she sobbed into him. It broke his heart to see her like this though. When she was looking up at him, he stroked her cheeks with a thumb. "I love you Naomi, my little Pumpkin." He said softly to her.

She smiled and blushed looking down a little. She loved his little name for her. It made her feel loved. "I love you to daddy. I'm sorry for disappointing you." she said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan came home like he was walking on air. He was still smiling from ear to ear, but he didn't care right now. When he got in he leaned against the door and sighed happily. He knew that would probably raise concerns, so he moved upstairs. Besides, he had a little sister to talk to. He went to Naomi's room and knocked on the door.

Naomi was laying on her side on her bed. "Yes Dan?" She asked. Maybe he was coming to comfort her. She knew her brother had been where she was on several occasions. He might have been the well behaved of the two but he did get himself in trouble at times.

Dan raised his eyebrow when his sister said his name. How the heck could she tell like that all the time? She was almost as bad as mom. He went in and sat on her bed, smiling a little at her when he did. He knew she hadn't come to dinner, so she was probably in trouble with mom and dad about one thing or another. "Hey. It was a bit rude to Kelsey that you didn't come for dinner. We had a guest." He said to his sister.

Naomi looked up at her brother. "And it wasn't rude the way you came up here and got me for dinner. It's not like she was my guest and you know how it sucks to have to sit at the dinner table with mom and dad angry with you. So you know what get the hell out of my room." She told him

Dan sighed when she said for him to get the hell out of her room. He didn't really like fighting with his sister like this. "Look, I'm sorry. Truce? We can hold off the fighting while I talk to you about something, something important." Dan said to his little sister.

Naomi turned so she was still on her side but facing him. "Fine. What's so important? You and Kelsey dating now or something?" She asked him.

Dan wrinkled his nose when Naomi accused him of dating Kelsey. "No. If you must know she has a boyfriend already." Dan said, although they didn't seem too attached. He wondered if they were just dating to please their parents. The whole 'date another Asian' thing. "I don't suppose you have heard any rumors about me? Rumors about me liking guys?" Dan asked.

Naomi listened to her brother and nodded. "Yeah. I have heard them. No I don't believe them. I know you. If you were gay I would know it. You would have told me. Right?" She asked him

Dan bit his lip when his sister said that she didn't believe the rumors. She must have had more faith in him than he had in himself. He looked at the door and hoped mom and dad weren't behind it listening. "Your right, I would. And here it is. Naomi I'm... I'm gay." Dan said, feeling tears fill his eyes. He wanted to hold them back, but a few escaped and rolled down his face.

Naomi sat up wincing a bit. "Wait. What? You are?" She asked him. She was surprised. "How long have you know?" She asked hugging him.

Dan hugged his little sister. Although they seemed to fight like a cat and a dog sometimes, he knew that she was always here when it came to something like this. "I-I have known for a couple of months, but tonight I finally got enough courage to admit it to myself." Dan said.

Bolt came out from under Naomi's bed, where he had been hiding since Tim came into the room. He had a feeling that Dan or Naomi, or both, were really upset about something right now. He wined and gently put his head in Naomi's lap.

Naomi rubbed his back. "It's nothing to be afraid of. It's who you are. You didn't choose this. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" She asked him. She looked down at her dog and smiled. "It's Dan who needs you boy." She told the dog softly petting his head.

Bolt barked when Naomi told him Dan instead. He put his head in Dan's lap and started to wag his tail, looking up at the boy. He was usually with Naomi, so sometimes he neglected Dan a bit. He was always there when it counted though.

Dan smiled a bit and began to scratch Bolt behind the ears. He was starting to feel a bit better about this now. "I had to admit it to myself, and that was the first step. Well actually... admitting it to Grant kind of happened at the same time as admititng it to myself. But you were the third person to know." He said.

She nodded. That was fair enough. She raised an eyebrow. "Who's Grant?" She asked him. "Boyfriend?" She asked

Dan looked at his sister when she asked who Grant was. He realized that now he had a lot of explaining to do. "He is a friend of mine from glee. He kind of set up a surprise tonight to tell me how he felt. We are going to take things slow." Dan said with a blush.

She nodded. "Sounds good. Taking things slow is good. Remember I always have your back. But I think you need to come clean to mom and dad. Trust me. They will be accepting. Maybe surprised. Okay definitely surprised but I think they will be okay with it." She told him.

Dan nodded a bit when she said to tell mom and dad. She was right, they probably would be accepting. "I just don't know if I can handle that disappointment yet. You didn't see Dad's face when I brought Kelsey over. He looked so proud." Dan mumbled. "And you know that you can come to me with anything too right?" Dan said, gently stroking his sister's arm.

Naomi scowled. "If dad gets upset you know mom will kill him. Dan. Mom and dad love you. They just want you to be happy. I'm pretty sure at one point mom was with a woman. I don't think they will be disappointed." She told him. "And I know. I hate to admit it but there is something I have been keeping from you. And mom and dad."

Dan nodded when his sister mentioned mom would kill their dad. He knew that she was probably right, mom had always been accepting of anything from them. He raised an eyebrow when Naomi said she had been keeping something from everyone. "Alright little sister, spill." He said.

She sighed. "This is something you cant tell mom and dad. Because they will kill me." She took a deep breath. "I had sex..with Tony." She told him.

Dan's eyes went big when she said that she slept with Tony. She was only 14, and already having sex? He couldn't believe it. "You're right, mom and dad will kill you." Dan said to his sister. "Are you alright? He went gentle right? Wait, I don't know if I want to know the answer to that one. I wont be able to face him again." Dan said to his sister.

Naomi laughed. Her brother was freaking out. "Dan. Relax. Yes I'm okay. Yes he was nice to me. That's all I'm telling you on that note."

Dan sighed with relief when she said that he was nice and that she was okay. He wouldn't like to see his little sister like that. He would have to kick Tony's ass if she wasn't okay. He wrapped his arms around Naomi and just held her. "My lips are sealed." He said softly.

To be continued..


	6. Chapter 6

Anthony DiNozzo III walked down the street, head held high with confidence. This name has been passed down from Dinozzo to Dinozzo; he was actually the third to have it. With it came prowess and confidence. He turned many girls' heads, but there was just one for him. He walked up the McGee's driveway and knocked on the door.

Naomi was just finishing getting dressed when she heard the knock on the door. She hadn't had a chance to do her hair or make-up. "URG!" She said loudly as she ran a brush through her hair.

Ziva smiled when she heard the door and chuckled when she heard her daughter. She went to the door and opened it. "Hello." She said with a smile to the boy. "Come on in. Naomi is just finishing getting ready."

Tony smiled when Naomi's mom opened the door. He had heard good things about her from his parents his whole life. "Hello Mrs. McGee. You are looking nice, as usual." He said and he went into the living room, sitting on the couch. He felt that there was someone watching him.

Bolt wagged his tail when there was a knock on the door. He didn't know who it was, but he liked visitors most of the time. He stayed as still as he could and watched Naomi's friend come in and sit on the couch. He sprang from his spot and pounced him, putting his paws on his leather jacket.

Naomi came downstairs after putting on a bit of lip gloss and eyeliner. She saw him and smiled. "Hey." She said softly as she walked over to him. "Bolt down." She said to the dog that was pawing at her friend. "How are you?" She asked Tony.

Tony laughed softly as the dog pounced him. He started to brush the mud off of his jacket after the animal attack was over. He stood and looked at the girl who had just come downstairs. "Hey. You look amazing, as always." He said with a smirk. "I am good. I hope you're ready for a fun filled day." Tony said.

Naomi nodded. "Sure am." She said as she made sure she had her wallet and cell phone. "Were going." She called out to her mom. She had already told them this morning that they were going to the amusement park. She slipped on his shoes and smiled at Tony. "Let's go." She said to him.

Tony smiled and left the house with Naomi as she called bye to Ziva. "Bye" Tony said as well. He had grown up playing with the McGee's, and he knew his mom would kick his butt if he didn't say goodbye as well. When they were far enough away that he knew her dad wouldn't see, He slipped his hand in hers. "So." He said

Ziva called out "Bye." To the two as they left before going back to her baking cookies.

Naomi smiled when he took her hand she squeezed his gently and leaned up against his gently. "Yes?" She asked him tilting her head.

Tony smiled at the girl and leaned in, kissing her gently. There was just something about her that drove him crazy sometimes. He started toward the community fair that he knew was going on. "Isn't it great that our parents trust us to go alone now? I can still remember four years ago mom insisted to come along." He said with a smirk.

She laughed. "I know. It's great to be able to go alone. Otherwise we wouldn't be walking there like this." She smirked. "Or doing this." She said kissing him softly. As they walked along towards their destination.

Tony smirked as they reached the fair. It was a medium sized, not as big as an amusement park but not as small as some small town fairs. He bought them each a bracelet to go on any ride they wanted to, turning to go into the fair. "So, where to first?" He asked his date.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." She said when he bought her the bracelet. "Roller Coaster?" She asked him

Tony smirked when she said that they should do the roller coaster first. "I should have known. You seem to have a thing for speed and danger. I will be a bit worried when you get your driver's license in a couple of years." He joked with the girl, getting in line. "Just hold my hand if you get scared."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Like you will be any better of a driver when you get it next year." She told him. She smirked. "You mean you're going to have to hold MY hand when YOU get scared." She said.

Tony smirked as they got to the front of the line. Fast rides weren't at the top of his list, but when you're with a girl you like you don't show fear. He smirked as he felt the eyes of the ride attendant totally checking him out. He had gotten his charm from his dad. He picked a spot and got in, shoving over so that she would have room to get on too.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl who was checking him out. Couldn't she tell that -they- were on a date. Like really? She went and sat down next to him and pulled the lock bar down on top of them and smiled at him. "You ready?" She asked him

Tony nodded when she asked if he was ready and the lock bar was pulled down. "I'm ready as long as I will be with you." He said, reaching down and taking her hand. He felt his stomach lurch forward when they started to go.

Naomi put her one arm up in the air as the ride went and screamed along with the other riders on the ride who were enjoying themselves. She let him continue to hold her other hand. She loved fast rides but she had a feeling that Tony didn't enjoy them quite as much as she did.

Tony squeezed Naomi's hand as the ride first started to go. He knew what he was in for. But it still made his stomach do flip flops. He would never admit that out loud though. It's like they were in a story and he wanted to be the hero. She could be the damsel in distress right? He smiled at her and held out his hand to help her off when the ride stopped.

Naomi smiled and got off with his help when the ride was over. "Thanks." She told him and she looked around. "Where to next?" She asked him. She would let him choose the next ride they rode. Or maybe he would choose to play a game or two. She wasn't sure but she was up for anything.

Tony smiled and lead her towards the games. He was feeling lucky, so he went to a basketball kind of game. These things were sometimes rigged but he didn't know unless he tried, right? He paid and took the little ball. His dad was a basketball star in his college days, so it ran in his blood.

She smiled and let him play. She was no good at basketball but she knew he was somewhat decent at it and maybe he would win her something. She looked up at the stuffed animals that were up for grabs and decided that she would take the yellow teddy bear if he won it for her. She went back to watching him and cheered him on. "Go Tony!" She said with a smile.

Tony smiled when he had his own cheerleader. He shot and, much to the surprise of the man running the game, got all three in the basket. That would mean Naomi gets a big prize. He turned and smirked at her.

Naomi smiled and hugged him. "Yay!" She said and looked up at the teddy. "Which one are you going to pick?" She asked him

Tony smiled and put his arms around the girl. He liked the warmth of her body against his and the way she fit there perfect. He looked up at the options. He had noticed her looking at the yellow teddy. The thing had to be twice the size of a normal one. He pointed to it and the game runner got the stuffed toy and handed it to her.

She smiled big and held it close and hugged him again. "Thank you!" She said to him and kissed his cheek as a way to thank him.

Tony smiled when she thanked him again. "No problem, I mean it's what a normal couple does right?" He asked with a smirk. "Our relationship is more than just physical right?" He said with a smirk.

She blushed deeply and pulled him with her to another fast ride. "My turn to pick." She told him and took him to another line up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. PLEASE review it. We want to know what people think. Thanks to McGeek2009 for co-writing with me :) **

Ziva was munching on the cookies that she had made. Naomi was out with Tony and Dan was also out with his friends from Glee club.

She had some big news to tell Tim and she was unsure of how she felt about it. It could be a good thing or a bad thing. Well it was a good thing for some people and it could be for them to but they had such a busy life with work and two teenagers who had a list of their own problems but I mean they had always wanted another child maybe it would be a good thing but first thing was first. She had to tell Tim.

Tim came in from out back. He had decided to use this golden opportunity to do some yard work such as mowing the lawn. He smirked and put his arms around Ziva from behind. He took one of the cookies from the plate in front of her. "Hey you hear that? Neither do I, and it's great." He said with a smirk.

She smiled it was quite and it was a nice change. When the kids were around it could get quite energetic in the house. She looked up at him. "You ready for some noise to join the family in about seven months?" She asked him. She wasn't sure how else to tell him so she decided she would see if hes intellect would help him figure it out.

Tim smiled and snuggled into Ziva from behind. He liked their alone time together, and not just because of the obvious perks. He furrowed his brow when she mentioned adding some noise in the family in about seven months. "Were you thinking about getting another dog or...?" Tim asked her, a bit confused.

Ziva shook her head. "For being such an intelligent man you can be really clueless." She told him and leaned against him. "I'm pregnant Tim." She told him with a smile

Tim felt his stomach sink when Ziva said that she was pregnant. He had so many questions and they all came to the surface at the same time. "Uh... uh..." Was all that come out. He managed to catch one and decided on it."How far along?" He managed to get out.

Ziva looked at him and could tell he was not sure how to react to it either. "Well if I have the baby in seven months Tim I'm about two months along." She told him. "How do you feel about this Tim?" She asked him

Tim nodded when she said that she was two months along. Her math was right. seven plus two would make one pregnancy. "I'm surprised... and confused and..." Tim said. He had so many emotions all at once. " Happy." He said, tearing up a bit.

Ziva looked up at him. "S-so you're not upset about it? I mean we weren't exactly planning it..." She told him

Tim hugged her from behind a bit tighter. "No I'm not upset. I mean we weren't planning it, but sometimes these kinds of surprises are the best." He said softly to her.

She nodded and smiled and relaxed into his arms. "Do you think we can do this again?" She asked him.

Tim smirked when she asked if they could do this again. "I think so. I mean we have the best babysitters in the world living right here." He said. They didn't have that kind of help last time.

"Yeah and of course I'm sure they will help but we won't always be able to depend on them. I mean it is our baby." She pointed out

"I guess not, but it will be a bit more help." Tim said and he rubbed her stomach. He loved this woman and any time that he could be this close he took. He kissed along her shoulder.

Ziva smiled and closed her eyes relaxing completely into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter contains information on self discovery. You are warned. Please read and review :)**

Ziva called up the stairs. "Daniel, Naomi. Please come downstairs. Family meeting." She told them. It had been a few weeks since she found out she was pregnant and she knew that her and Tim had to tell the children before too much time had past.

Naomi came downstairs after she was called and sat down at the table. She looked up at her mom who was not sitting across from her waiting for her dad and her brother to sit down.

Dan came downstairs when he was called. Family meeting? They only had these when something big was going down. The boy went and sat at the table with his sister. "What's up Mom?" He asked, looking up at her.

Bolt came into the dining room. Something was going on, and he was feeling a bit left out. He sat by Ziva's spot and looked up at her with sad eyes.

Tim sat down with the others. Ziva had a plan, so he was just going to go along with it. He kind of assumed that she was going to tell the kids the good news. "Well we are all here now..." Tim said, looking around the table.

Ziva smiled when everyone had sat down she looked down at the dog and smiled. "I am glad to see you here too." As she patted the dog's head gently. "Well me and your father have some good news. Some news that is going to change a lot around here."

Naomi looked at her mom. What was the news? Were they moving maybe? She hopped not. She loved the house. She had grown up there and had so many memories. "What is it mom?" She asked

Dan tilted his head when Ziva said that they had some good news that would change a lot around here. He tried to think about something, and thought up something. "Did you get your own team mom? That's great!" He said with a smile.

Tim frowned at Dan's guess. It wasn't even close, but he had jumped to a conclusion. "Not quite. It's something that your mom and I have been thinking about for a long time." He said.

Ziva smiled. "Nice try though son. That would be great news. But this news means I am probably going to be cutting down on hours at work soon. I am going to have a baby." She told them and looked at her son and daughter waiting for a reacting.

Naomi looked up at her and her eyes went wide. "B-baby?" She asked. She wasn't sure what to say or how to react. It was definitely big news but she though that her parents weren't planning on having anymore children.

Dan's guess was way off. But a baby made sense, and would definitely change things around here. He had gone through the whole 'no longer the youngest' thing at the age of 2, but it might be hard on Naomi. "Are you sure you guys can keep up with a baby?" Dan asked with a smirk.

Tim couldn't help but laugh a bit at Dan's question. If nothing, his son had a sense of humor. "Oh we are sure, and we do have the two best babysitters in the world right here living with us." Tim said, looking at them both.

Ziva raised an eyebrow at his son. "We keep up with you and your sister. A baby will not be that hard when we have done it twice already." She looked at Naomi who hadn't said much yet. "You okay Naomi?" She asked her.

Naomi shrugged. "Yeah. I'm fine. It's just a surprise." She said. She wouldn't admit it but she didn't like the idea of not being the baby of the family anymore. She was her daddy's baby girl. What if her mom had another girl? She wouldn't be anyone's baby girl anymore.

Dan took a breath. It had been a couple of months since he had that meeting with Grant. He had been discreetly seeing him, but wasn't out in the open about it yet. "I have some news too. Mom... Dad... I... I'm..." He started.

Ziva looked at him and tilted her head. She knew it was something big. She knew he had been keeping something from them but she trusted that it wasn't something bad. "What is it Daniel. You can tell us anything."

Naomi looked up at him. She knew what it was. She was wondering when he would tell them. "Dan. You can tell them. I'm right here." She knew that he needed her support more than anything else now. She was more than okay with it but she wasn't sure how her parents would react to this news.

Dan sighed and figured it was halfway out so it might as well come the rest of the way. "I like a guy. I met up with him a couple of months ago and we decided to start a relationship, but take it slow." He said softly.

Tim raised his eyebrow when Dan said his news. This must have been a lot for him to admit. "I kinda sorta thought that when you brought a girl over..." He said softly.

Ziva took Tim's hand under the table and squeezed it. "Daniel. You are saying that you are gay?" She asked him. She knew that he was different. The way he dressed and acted. She knew something was different but she knew this had to be hard on Tim. It always was harder on a father than a mother. "Because it is okay." She said with a smile.

Dan shrugged when his mom asked if he was saying he was gay. Was that what he was saying? He didn't really know yet, so many feelings were still flowing through him. "I.. I don't know, maybe." He said. He really didn't know.

Tim nodded at what Ziva said. "It is perfectly alright if you are. There's nothing wrong with that." Tim said, but deep down he knew that there was a lot he would have to get used to. He looked at Naomi. She didn't seem surprised.

Ziva nodded. "Okay. It does not matter what you are. You are still our son and we will always love you just the same. No matter if you are with a girl or a boy." She told him.

Naomi looked at her dad. "What? Yes I knew. He told me awhile ago." She told her dad. She didn't care. It wasn't her place to tell her parents. It was Dan's news to tell them.

Tim nodded when Naomi admitted that she had known a while ago. He didn't mind that he had gone to her first. "So Kelsey is just a friend?" He asked.

Dan nodded in response to his dad's question. He wasn't too sure about Kelsey. She had a boyfriend at school, but there seemed to be something deeper underneath that. "She already has a boyfriend anyway." He said.

Ziva nodded. She went into the kitchen and came back with a tray with cookies and milk on it. It was a tradition when they had family meetings with great news all around she didn't want to break it now. She set the tray down on the table and sat back down.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank You to McGeek2009 for co-writing with me :) Hope you enjoy

Tony sat in english with a sigh. He was never one for Shakespeare, it was what brought him down from last year and repeating grade 9 english. But the good thing about it was he was in the same class with Naomi. He smiled and patted the desk next to him for her to sit.

Naomi sat down next to him and smiled. "Hey." She said taking out her notebook, textbook and organizer. If Naomi was one thing it was organized. It was one of the things that helped her keep up with everything she had going on with soccer and school she had a busy schedule.

Tony smiled when the organizer came out. It was one of those very Naomi things that made her adorable. "You are so cute sometimes." He said with a smirk, looking up at the front of the class. The teacher was about to start, but someone was up there with him.

The teacher looked at her class and whistled to get the classes attention. "Class before we start this student has something to tell us about. So listen to what she has to say." He said before giving her the floor.

Kelsey smiled as the teacher announced her. She was doing rounds for the Glee club. She had less than friendly reception so far. But at least she knew someone in this class. She saw Dan's little sister somewhere in the sea of freshmen. "Thank you sir. I am here on behalf of the glee club to find some new members." She said.

Tony rolled his eyes when the older student announced what she was here for. Could you get any more uncool than the glee club? He didn't think so. "Can you believe them?" He said softly to Naomi next to him.

Naomi smiled up at Kelsey. She was so sweet. She was such a good friend even to her. She looked at Tony and whispered. "Shut up and listen." Before looking back up at Kelsey.

Kelsey tried to ignore the whispering in the back. She really wished that she hadn't agreed to make her rounds alone. The club had uneven numbers, so someone had to do it. Guess she had drawn the shortest straw or something. "You guys may think that we are all about show tunes and stuff. But we aren't. We do top forty and everything aswell." Kelsey said.

Tony didn't know what was up with Naomi, but something was definitely wrong today. She was acting rather stuck up. "Yeah right, the club is for losers and outcasts." Tony mumbled.

Naomi looked at Tony and narrowed eyes. "Will you be quiet." She whispered.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Is there something you would like to share with the class Ms McGee? or Mr DiNozzo?" He asked them

Naomi bit her lip and shook her head at the teacher. "Sorry." She said softly before looking down

Kelsey felt a bit betrayed, not that Naomi was more than her best friend's little sister. It was her one connection to the class. "W-we need a few more members in order to c-compete in Regionals. We have all worked hard since the beginning of the year and it would suck to see a-all that work go to waste." Kelsey said. She was getting nervous now and it was throwing her off.

Tony smirked a bit when the teacher reprimanded them. He liked to think of himself as a bit of a class clown, so he lived off of laughter and detentions. And now she was butchering it. "Why don't you go back to the sub basement with the other goblins." He shot at the girl.

Kelsey looked down when the boy with Naomi said that. It hurt her so much, she couldn't even handle this anymore. "I-I'm sorry..." She said to the teacher and she rushed out of the room, holding back her tears until she was in the washroom.

Naomi looked at Tony. "You know what. You are a really prick. I don't know what I ever saw in you." She said before she ran out of the classroom to look for Kelsey.

The teacher looked at Tony. "DiNozzo. Office now." He said pointing at the door and waiting for him to leave.

Kelsey slumped to the floor once she had reached the bathroom. She hated the fact that her and her friends were looked down on like that. What had they ever done to that lunkhead? She wiped at her eyes as she sank lower and lower.

Naomi followed her into the bathroom. "Kelsey. You okay?" She asked her sitting down next to her.

Kelsey was crying and didn't even realise that someone else was coming into the bathroom. She wiped at her eyes and looked up. There was Naomi. She sat up and nodded. "Yeah, i-its just that i got that in every classroom." Kelsey said.

Naomi hugged her. "I'm sorry I was talking. I was just trying to get people to shut up and listen. And you know what I think?"

Kelsey nodded a bit when she said that she was trying to get the boy to shut up. It was nice of her to stand up for her. She shrugged when Naomi asked if she knew what she thought. "What?" She asked softly.

"Those people are just jealous. Because your group has such a good time and are such good friends and they want that and because they are too chicken to admit it they are going to bring you down." She told her

Kelsey smiled a bit when she said that the other people were just jealous of them. She doubted it, but you never know right? It was a nice thought though. "M-Maybe. Thanks. It's really nice of you." She said with a smile

"Oh I know I'm right." She said with a smirk. "And hey. I'm just helping a friend. I mean I think we are friends." She said she knew that Kelsey was her brothers friend but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends too right?

Kelsey wiped at her eyes one last time and nodded at Naomi's offer of friendship. Guess they were kind of friends, even though they had little interaction. "Friends." Kelsey agreed. She reached over and hugged the other girl gently.

She smiled and hugged her tight. "Good. Because I hope I can be friends with my brothers friends." She said. "And with someone who I'm going to be in a club with." She said watching her face for a reaction.

Kelsey smiled when Naomi said that she would join the glee club with them. "Really? Thats awsome! Maybe today wasn't such a bad idea after all." She said with a smile.

She smiled. "And you won't ever have to do what you just did alone again." She said with a smile. "Because I will have your back. Oh and I'm going to kick my brothers butt for not helping you with it."

Kelsey smiled at her when she said she would kick Dan's butt for not doing this with her. "No need to do that, see he was off in another room with Grant. there was an odd number of members so I had to go alone." She said.

She shook her head. "Best friends come before boyfriends." She smiled. "So. You ready to get back to what you were doing?" She asked her.

Kelsey laughed a bit at what Naomi had just said. "I guess you're right. Speaking of boyfriends, even mine ended up with another partner." She said with a snort laugh. "I think so, I mean I am calm now. Thanks for coming after me." She said.

"No problem. It was a good excuse to get out of that class. I don't like the teacher sooo." She said. "And I'm sorry about the boyfriend. Boys can really suck." She said before standing up and putting her hand out to help her up.

Kelsey smiled and took Naomi's hand to help her up. She couldn't help but notice that her hands were really soft. She shook that idea out of her head though. "Yeah, boys. Who needs em?" She said with a small smile.

She smiled and nodded. "That's right." She said before heading to the door of the bathroom and back to her classroom.  
>PLEASE REVIEW! :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALL OPINIONS ARE WELCOME. :) Thanks to McGeek2009 for co-writing with me

Tim looked around the living room. He wasn't much of a cleaner, but he had managed to do the whole thing in about an hour. The room didn't usually get cleaned unless there was a guest coming to spend the night, and this one was a doozy. He had gotten word that Eli David, THE Eli David, would be in the country in about another half hour. The man always came with little warning, making quick cleaning necessary.

Ziva was in the bedroom cleaning it up for her father to stay in. She loved her dad very much and didn't get to see him as often as she would like. With him being so far away it made things very hard and she missed him dearly. She only wished that he would give more warning before he showed up but thankfully everyone was home and she had Tim and the kids to help her clean up.

Naomi was in the bathroom cleaning it up per her mother's instructions. She was scrubbing the bathtub and mopping the floor, cleaning the counters. Her mother always was like this when Grandpa David came and it sucked that he never gave any warning because it screwed up her plans of going out now. Her mother had told her she had to stay home to welcome him.

Bolt whined as he went around the living room. Something was going on, and he didn't like it. He had been given a new toy, though, which entertained him. He wagged his tail, not even realising that he was helping with the cleaning. His wagging tail was dusting a table nearby.

Dan looked around the basement. He wasn't usually allowed down here, but he had been assigned to clean it up for Grandpa's arrival. He had heard his mom bugging his dad to clean it for weeks, but dad asked him to so here he was. The knife room was still off limits though. Not that he hadn't snuck in there before though. He got caught every time, but it was worth it.

Naomi finished the bathroom and then went to clean her room a bit it wasn't really all that messy but there were clothes on the floor and her mother had told her to pick them up in case grandpa wanted to see her room. She didn't know why he would want to or need to but she did as she was told. She knew better than to go against her mother's instructions so she picked up the clothes and tossed them into her laundry box in her closet and dusted off her soccer trophies and her room was clean.

Ziva finished with the bedroom and then moved to the kitchen checking the bathroom and living room before going into the kitchen and filling up the dishwasher and wiped down the counters an swept the floor.

Dan came up from the basement, and it was just in time, or so it seemed. There was a knock on the door, and he knew that meant grandpa was here. He smoothed his shirt before opening the door.

Eli smiled when the door was opened. He didn't see enough of his daughter since she had moved away and joined NCIS, and even since she had kids. "Well haven't you grown since I was here last?" Eli said with a smirk as he hugged Dan and stepped in.  
>Ziva went into the front hall when she heard the knock on the door and smiled. "Hello Papa." She said to him when she saw him and gave him a hug.<p>

Naomi heard the knock on the door and she barreled downstairs. If one thing was sure she loved her grandfather and even if she had to clean like mad before he came she still always enjoyed seeing him. "Sav!" She said hugging him tight.

Eli smiled when Naomi came down the stairs and hugged him. "There's my little perah'." He said, giving her a tight hug. "It is so great to see you guys. Maybe I need to start coming around more often." He said with a smirk.

Tim came around the corner when Eli said that he should come around more often. He made a face. Visits from his father in law weren't his favorite thing in the world. Even if the kids liked it, he liked the amount he visited. "You visit plenty Eli." Tim assured him.

Ziva pinched Tim's hand to shut him up. She knew him and her father never saw eye to eye but she didn't want the kids to have to deal with their father and grandfather arguing.

Naomi blushed a little. She smiled "Good to see you too." She said "And yes you should come more often." She agreed.

Tim yelped when Ziva pinched him. He rubbed his hand and gave her an apologetic look. He knew that her and her father had a good relationship, but her father had little to no respect for him, so he was just returning the favour.

Eli grunted when Tim said that he visited enough. Maybe this time the man would actually impress him. At least that DiNozzo man had a backbone. When it came to his son in law Eli would push and push, but the man wouldn't push back normally. "Or maybe you guys could come to Tel Aviv for a few weeks this summer?" He suggested, looking at the kids. Maybe he could win them over.

Dan smiled when Eli suggested that they come up for a few weeks during the summer. He would like that, he always liked to hear what they were up to, or at least the little they were told. "Could we mom? Please?" He asked.

Ziva smiled. "That sounds nice. Maybe we will. We will have to see what is happening in the summer with work and such." She said. "But it is something to think about yes." She said. She knew that would be enough to please everyone for now.

Naomi smiled. That sounded like fun. She had never been to Tele Viv and wanted to go.

"Alright let us all sit down. You hungry? Thirsty papa?" She asked leading him to the couch.

Eli smiled and went with his daughter and sat down on the couch by his grandson. He couldn't help but wonder if either of them would be taking over the business of Mossad. He had actually been testing their skills for a while. "Present time." Eli announced and he took out a couple of things from his bag. He gave Dan a video game and Naomi a book that was in french. It was an easy one, but he just wanted to get her started on other languages.

Naomi smiled. "Thank You Sav." She said looking at the book and opened it and raised an eyebrow. She could read books more difficult than this but she knew better than to do anything but say thank you.

Dan looked at the video game that his grandfather had just given him. It was a helicopter flying game and came with a controller that looked like real helicopter controls. "Thank you Sav." He said. He had been getting games like this from his grandfather for a while, he said that it might come in handy one day,

Eli smiled when the kids seemed to like their gifts, "I do have one more gift though." He said, reaching into his bag and getting out a dish wrapped in aluminum foil. "It's you'r favorite." He told his daughter.

Ziva smiled and took it. "Thank you Papa." She said and peaked inside the package and smiled.

Eli smiled as his daughter peaked into the package. She was like one of her children when it came to that dish. He turned to his grandson, who was looking a bit scrawny. "So, what sports have you been playing? Looks like you could use a bit more meat on those bones." He asked the boy.

Dan shrugged a bit when his grandfather asked about his sports and said that he looked scrawny. "I play some sports, I guess I can get out and be more active a bit." Dan said softly, looking down.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Papa. Dan is very healthy. He does not play sports he sings and it is what he enjoys doing and we are all supporting him. He also dance which keeps him active enough." She said.

Eli shook his head a bit when Ziva told him about Dan singing and danceing. Sounded a bit girly to him. Anyone who did that in Mossad would probably be teased until he stepped in. "Do you like any other sports?" Eli asked his grandson.

Naomi decided to try and deflect. "Sav. My indoor soccer team is going to the finals." She told him.

Eli smiled and turned to Naomi as she talked about her soccer team. "Thats great perah'. I wish that I could come and see you play in them, but I will probably be gone by then. Soccer builds good leg muscles you know." Eli said to her.

Tim watched at Dan was bombarded with questions about his muscles. He hated it when Eli did this to the kids. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, where he leaned against the counter with a sigh.

Naomi smiled and nodded. "It is fun. I mean I enjoy it but not everyone likes sports." She pointed out. She knew her brother always had to hear what grandpa disliked about his choices when he came and she always tried to take the conversation off of him.

Ziva smiled. She was glad that her father was off of Dan for awhile. She didn't like it when her father talked about Dan that way. And she tried to defend Dan but it was hard to do so while still be respectful to her father. She shook her head as Tim left the room. She hated that he did that. When his parents came she was always so nice to them and entertained them and never left Tim alone with them.

Dan sighed when Tim got up and left the room. He hated that his Dad just let grandpa pick on him like that. Sure he wasn't the most athletic in the world, but was that so bad? He had Naomi and Mom sticking up for him, but he had a feeling Dad could tip the scale in his favour.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Read and Review. We love reviews. Thank You to everyone who is already reading it. Thank you to McGeek2009 for co-writing with me. 

Eli knew that something was up with his daughter, something he wasn't being told. He didn't like being out of the loop. He had been trying to read them since he had gotten there, but his daughter was practically unreadable. As for Tim, he didn't get enough time alone with him to tell. He shrugged it off, figuring he would have to wait until he was told.

Ziva sat down next to her father in the living room. "You sleeping well Papa?" She asked him. She knew that eventually she would have to tell him that she was pregnant but right now she thought it was time to talk to him about being more accepting of his grandson's choices. She didn't like the fact that she had to do this alone but Tim was never any help when it came to her father.

Eli looked up with a smile when Ziva came into the room and sitting next to him. She had the 'we need to talk' look on her face. "Yes, thank you. I have slept on many more uncomfortable things in my life." He said with a smile.

Tim went into the livingroom, where he heard Ziva and Eli's voices. The kids weren't around, so they were the only ones still there. He hadn't seen the dog either, but he always disappeared somewhere when Eli came. Tim sat in a chair nearby, smiling a bit.

Ziva smiled softly at Tim before turning her attention back to her dad. "Papa. There is something I want -need to talk to you about. I hope you understand I mean to disrespect but it seems that you are very hard on Daniel. I know he is not what you might have expected for a young man but he is still a good person and you need to accept who he is."

Eli watched as his daughter said that she wanted to talk to him about the way he was treating Dan. He loved his grandson, but he was used to something else back home. "I understand that he might be a good person, but that doesn't help you survive, especially in Tel Aviv. I think maybe if he came and spent the summer with us then he would come back as more of a man." Eli suggested, since the kids weren't around.

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing come out of the other man's mouth. Dan go there and be a part of Mossad when he had little to no training? He would probably be killed. And that Tim wouldn't stand for. "No way in hell." He said softly.

Ziva looked up at Tim. She had heard what he said and had a feeling her father would have heard too. "Papa. No he might not survive in Tel Aviv but he does not need to. He is not part of Mossad and he will not be. I will not put my children in danger like that. Me and Tim will not allow that." She looked up at Tim for more support.

Tim nodded in agreement when Ziva looked at him for the support. "We live in two different worlds, Eli, and here in this world personality counts for something." Tim said to his father in law. "You have one parenting style, and we have another. I would never put my children in danger and almost get killed on a daily basis." Tim said, getting a bit louder.

Eli looked at Ziva, knowing that her kids were her top priority. But what surprised him a bit more was when Tim stood up to him. He had never done that before. "In Mosad they have the training to keep themselves alive,it's not like they go unprepared." Eli shot back.

Ziva nodded and looked at Tim. "Alright calm down. Tim is right Papa. I do not regret being part of Mossad but our children were not born in that world. I was trained at a very young age Papa. I knew what was expected of me and I did it but my children will not be part of that world."

Tim was glad that Ziva was backing him up on this, he probably couldn't have done it alone. "Sure they have training, but it's still dangerous. I mean look at Tali and Ari." Tim shot, not even thinking about how bringing that up would affect Ziva. "And grandparents are supposed to be spoiling kids, so but out."

Eli didn't like where this was going. He wanted Tim to push back, but now he was being a bit rude. "It's not like I haven't been training them in my own little way this whole time. I have been slipping into their gifts for a long time now." He said.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at her father. "Without our permission? That is not okay papa." She got up and left the room. She was in tears and didn't want to her father to see it. She went up to her and Tim's room.

Tim growled softly when Eli said that he was training them through their presents. He couldn't believe the other man would do something like that. He watched as Ziva got up and left, he got up and went after her to his room. He hugged her from behind and rubbed her tummy. "It will be ok." He promised.

She turned and faced him. She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. She hated that her father did this. She didn't know what to think anymore. She thought she could trust her father with her children but not she wasn't so sure.

Tim rubbed her back as she faced him. He hated to see his wife like this, especially since the cause was her father. He held her tight and heard a noise coming out from under their bed. Before he knew it there was a 80 pound dog laying across them.

Ziva stayed close to him and closed her eyes. Right now she didn't care if her father was alone she knew the kids would be home soon and could entertain him. Right now she was angry with him anyways and didn't think she should be in the same room as him.

Bolt whined and made his way to Ziva's other side. He started to lick her face. He usually comforted the kids, but right now it looked like Ziva needed some to. He whined and pawed at the woman. He didn't like it when his family was sad.

Naomi came home. She had been out at a soccer practice and she had taken the bus home. "I'm home." She called out. It seemed quiet right now, she wondered where everyone was. "Anyone here?"

Eli sighed as he packed his bag. He knew that the two of them didn't want him here anymore, and he guessed he understood. He heard his granddaughters voice and went to the door. "Hey. Your parents are up in their room I think." He told her.

Naomi looked at him. "Oh. Is mom okay?" She asked.

Eli heard her ask and his heart sank. He hated that he made his daughter feel that way. "I think so, I mean your dad is up there with her. I have to be going back home." He said to her, giving her a hug.

"Oh you're leaving already? I thought you were staying for longer? If you're leaving where is mom and dad? Shouldn't they be here to say bye?" She knew something was wrong she could feel it.

Eli nodded a bit when she asked if they should be down here saying goodbye. "I think they are a bit angry at me." He said to the girl. He couldn't lie to her, she was so sweet and innocent.

"Angry at you? Why? What happened?" She asked him.

Eli took a breath. Here it goes. "We had a fight about you kids and coming to Tel Aviv all summer and helping me out there." He explained to her. He didn't think she knew just what his job was, so he would leave it at that.

She looked at him. "But that doesn't mean you should go. I mean has mom even told you she's pregnant yet." It wasn't until after she said it that she realized what she had done. "Shit." She mumbled her parents were going to kill her. She looked up at him hoping that for some reason what she said went over his head. "I'm sure mom doesn't want you to leave yet.." She added

Eli raised an eyebrow at what his granddaughter had said. So that was what he was out of the loop on. "I guess it came as a surprise to them as well then?" He asked. Then Naomi swore. Tim was right, they lived in two different worlds. A Lot of the women he worked with swore, but he knew here they shouldn't. "Please watch your language." He said to her.

Naomi bit her lip. "Sorry." She said softly. "Please pretend I didn't tell you that." She looked up at him with eyes filled with worry. She knew that it wasn't her place to tell him. It just had come out and she couldn't take it back. "Yes sir. It was a surprise.." She answered him.

Eli nodded a bit when the girl apologised. It had probably just slipped out without her intending for it to. "I will act surprised again when she tells me herself." He told her. Though in the back of his mind he was thinking 'If she tells me at all'.

Naomi hugged him. "Thank You." She said. "I know I shouldn't have said anything I don't want them to be angry with me or mom to be upset." She told him.

Eli nodded when she said that she didn't want them to be angry or upset with her. He knew what that was like. "Why didn't she just tell me in the beginning though? Thats my question." Eli wondered.

She shrugged. "Well um." She didn't want to be rude and she knew what she was about to say was going to be rude. "You would have to ask her that." She told him.

Eli nodded when she said that he would have to ask her parents that himself. He shouldn't put the kids in the middle like that. "I guess I will talk to them about it when they come back down, bit how is that boyfriend of yours?" He asked. He knew that she was dating a DiNozzo.

She sighed. "We broke up a few weeks ago. He was being really mean to a friend of mine and I didn't want to be with him anymore." She told him.

Eli was very out of the loop apparently. He hadn't even heard about them breaking up. "I'm sorry to hear that sweetie." He said, hugging her a bit tighter.

She smiled. "Thank You. But it's okay. I'm over it." She told him which wasn't true but she was dealing with it.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next chapter. thank you McGeek2009 for co-writing with me.

Ziva came back downstairs after a while and went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. She wasn't sure where everyone was but she knew once they smelt the food they would come into the kitchen.

Eli heard Ziva come downstairs. He wanted to talk to her. He owed her an apology. He made his way to the kitchen and was glad that he was the first one there, it might be a bit awkward if someone else was there when he talked to her about it. "Ziva, can we talk?" He asked.

Ziva looked up at her father when he came into the room. She nodded when he asked if they could talk. "Well I do not have anything to say but I will listen." She told him. "My decision will not change no matter what you say though." She added as she filled up a pot with water.

Eli nodded when she said she didn't have anything to say to him. He guessed he deserved that. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I have done. I should respect you and Tim's wishes. I just feel like living so far away i am out of the loop sometimes. I promise I won't do this to any other grandkids." He said.

Ziva looked up at him and sighed. "Papa. Who told you?" She asked. She wondered which of the children had told him. She had every intention of telling him it just seemed that something always got in the way and she didn't see the time to tell him.

Eli sighed, knowing that he had just blown it for him and his granddaughter. "I don't know what you are talking about, I was talking about potentially in the future. Do you have something to tell me? "He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Ziva turned and looked at him. "Papa. I am sorry. I had every intention of telling you i-it just." She sighed. She really wished that her children hadn't beat her to the news. "Yes I am pregnant. About four months along." She told him knowing that there was no choice now.

Eli smiled at her when she said that she was pregnant and four months along. He was glad that she was at least telling him now. "I think that maybe I should stay for longer, I could be a help with the kids while you are on maternity leave and everything." Eli suggested.

Ziva smiled at her father. "Papa. Thank You. But I think me and Tim can handle it. I mean if you really promise not to try and interfere with the way Tim and I decide to raise our own children you are welcome to stay but we both know you have to go back to work." She pointed out

Eli smiled when she said that she and Tim could handle things on their own. He had no doubts, but an extra pair of hands to help wouldn't hurt. "I have been looking to take a vacation for a while, this is the perfect opportunity." He said with a smile.

Ziva nodded. "Well I need to talk to Tim but I'm sure it will be fine." She said. She didn't want to just say yes without clearing it with her husband first. It wouldn't be fair.

Eli nodded when she said that she would have to talk to Tim about it. It was his house too, so he should have a say. "I promise that I will be as quiet as a mouse and you won't even know that I am here." Eli said. He didn't know if that was true though.

Ziva smiled. "That is not what I meant papa."

Naomi came into the kitchen and smiled at her mom and grandfather. "Hi." She said taking a seat with her grandfather. "What are you two talking about?" She asked.

Ziva smiled at her daughter. "Just told him that I am going to have another baby. But it seems as if he already knew. Do you know how he found out?" She asked her youngest child.

Naomi shook her head biting her lip. "I-I don't know." She told her mother.

Eli sighed as Naomi started to get questioned about how he he already knew that she was pregnant. "Don't blame her Ziva. I pretty much forced her to tell me something was going on. I knew something was up, but I made her tell me exactly what." He said.

Naomi looked down. "I'm sorry mom. It just kind of came out." She said softly she got up and went to her room quickly she didn't want to have to listen to a lecture from her mother.

Ziva looked as her daughter left the room. "Naomi." She sighed. She wasn't going to get angry with her she knew how her father could be. "I was not going to be angry at her. I know she would not have just told you without some prodding." She said to her father.

Eli hated the fact that not only had his daughter gotten upset because of him, but his granddaughter was going to her room upset too. "I'm sorry Ziva. I didn't mean to." He said.

Tim listened as his daughter made her way to her room and closed the door. Something was wrong and he knew it. He went up and knocked on her door softly, going in. He went and took a seat on the bed next to her. He picked up a teddy and held it out to her.

Ziva sighed. "Papa. It is not your fault. I should not have brought it up." She hopped that Tim or Dan would go talk to her.

Naomi looked up at her dad with sad eyes. She took the teddy and hugged it close. "I screwed up daddy" She said softly. "I'm sorry." She added softly

Tim looked up at his daughter as she began to say that she had screwed up and apologised. "Sweetie, what happened? There is nothing that you have to apologise for. Please start from the beginning." He asked her.

Naomi looked away from him. "I told grandpa that mom was pregnant before she had a chance to. Now she is angry with me." She told him.

Tim hugged Naomi close and rubbed her back. He hated seeing his little girl like this. "I love you baby girl, I am sure your mom isn't angry with you. We love you." He said softly, kissing her on the top of her head.

Naomi nodded. "You should have seen the look on her face when she asked me if I was the one who told him. She looked so upset. I-I. I didn't mean to tell him." She said curling up on her bed.

Tim shook his head a bit when she said that he hadn't seen the look on Ziva's face when she found out. "You're right, I didn't see look on her face and how upset she was. But I know that she is your mother and she loves you no matter what." Tim said, stroking his little girl's face.

Naomi nodded abit. "But I think I'm just going to stay up here for the rest of the night. Just in case." She said softly. She didn't want to go back downstairs tonight. She knew that at least by tomorrow things will have died down.

Tim nodded a bit when she said that she was staying up there for the rest of the night, but they hadn't even had dinner yet. He went downstairs to the kitchen where Eli and Ziva had been. Eli was gone, but Ziva was still there. "Hey, what happened with you and Naomi? She said that she was staying up in her room for the rest of the night." Tim said.

Ziva sighed. "I did not want that. What happened is my father tricked her into telling him that I am pregnant before I had a chance to tell him. I am not angry with her. Here. Take over cooking and I will go talk to her." She said handing him the ladle. "Oh and my father is going to be staying for awhile. I hope that is okay." She said leaving the room quickly and going upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Here is chapter thirteen. Thank you to those who have been reading and especially to those who are reviewing. We LOVE reviews and would love more. Please and Thank You.**

- - - - - - - - -  
>Dan stood in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror with a sigh. He had just walked through the front doors this morning when there was a slushy thrown in his face. The guys had then proceeded to call him a fag. He didn't know how they figured that, he hadn't come out to the world yet and went out of his way to avoid holding hands with Grant in the halls, even when the other boy wanted to. Now his outfit was ruined and he would be all cold all day. That was just great.<p>

Grant went into the bathroom and saw Dan in there. "Dan. You okay?" He asked him and went and stood behind him. He had, had his share of being slushed at school and he knew how much it sucked.

Dan looked in the mirror and smiled a bit. Grant was behind him, must have seen what happened or something. He nodded softly when the other boy asked if he was alright. "I'm alright, its just cold and uncomfortable." Dan said to the other guy. He didn't want to bring up how it could have been a lot worse if the guys knew he had a boyfriend.

"I have a gym shirt in my locker. I know it's not up to your normal standards but you could borrow it if you want." He told him as he wiped off some slushy from the collar of his shirt.

Dan smiled when Grant offered a gym shirt that was in his locker. It wasn't exactly something that he would normally wear, but it was better than being cold right? "Thanks, I wouldn't mind that for today I guess. You're so generous." Dan said with a smile.

"No problem. So I heard why you got slushed. I didn't know you had come out." He told him. 'But that's great. That you are ready to do that." He told him with a smile.

Dan bit his lip when Grant said that it was great that he had come out. He couldn't go into this relationship lying like that. "I didn't exactly come out yet. And to tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad that I didn't. I mean that would happen on a daily basis if I had, and I'm not down with that." Dan said softly to the other boy.

He tilted his head. "So you rather just hide who you are and make it so we can't even hold hands. Everyone knows I'm gay and I don't get slushed everyday. I don't understand how you can hide who you are. It's not like you would be alone in dealing with this." He pointed out. He liked Dan but he didn't think he could be happy much longer having to hide the relationship.

Dan sighed when Grant brought up the fact that he was out and didn't get a slushie to the face every day. He had a point, but this boy wasn't ready to make that step yet. "Look Grant, I like where this relationship was going, but I am not as brave as you are. I am still a bit nervous about this, but I am willing to wait it out and maybe someday if we can take it slow." Dan explained.

"I like you Dan I really do. But I can't hide anymore. I want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you like any other couple. I don't think it's fair that I have to hide after I have come out. Maybe when you come out if you are still interested in being with me and I'm single maybe we can give it a try than. And we can still be friends. I want to be friends." He said to him. He felt so bad but it was what he felt and he had to say it.

Dan couldn't believe that Grant was being like this. He understood where he was coming from, but he still couldn't believe it. That month he had been sneaking around with Grant while his grandfather was in town. Eli had gone home now, though and Dan was kind of glad they didn't have to sneak anymore. "Well if thats how you feel then maybe its for the best." Dan shot, not even realising what was coming out of his mouth.

"Hey. Don't be like that. I have had to hide for too long in the past. I came out and I don't want to hide it anymore. And forget about the shirt." He said turning and leaving the bathroom. He understood he was upset but he didn't have to be a jerk about it.

Dan slumped against the wall. Now he had to be cold and miserable and his boyfriend had broken up with him. Could this day get any worse? He didn't think so. He just wished that he could go back to bed and start the whole thing over. He knew that couldn't happen though.


	14. Chapter 14

Tim walked into the high school with a sigh. He hated coming here on bad notes like this, but a dad had to do what a dad had to do. He had been called to come to the office about one of his kids. He loved his kids, but they had a funny way of getting themselves in trouble. He walked into the principal's office, still not sure what this was about. He took a seat next to Naomi and looked at her, hoping she would explain it.

Naomi looked up when she heard the door open. There he was. Her dad was here and she knew this meant she was in a lot of trouble. She looked down. She couldn't face him right now. It was too hard to face him when she disappointed him and while he didn't know what happened yet he was soon to find out what she had done to get herself in trouble.

The principal came out of her office. "Mr McGee?" She asked.

Tim sighed when Naomi wouldn't even look at him when he arrived. Whatever this was, it must have been bad if she was this upset about it. He stood when the principal came out of the office and called his name. He wished that he was filled in for what he was going to be in for.

When in the office the principal told Tim to have a seat. "I'm sorry to have to call you in on such a bad note but we found your daughter behind the school. She was smoking these." She said as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her desk. "Something has been off with her lately to. Her teachers have mentioned a drop in her grades and she quit the cheer squad and has started hanging out with some of the students that seem to be in the office a lot more that the average student. But that is a problem for another day. Right now unfortunately we are going to have to suspend her. Since it's her first offence it will only be for three days." The principal told him.

Tim took a seat when the principal called him into the office. He nodded to her when she said that he was called in on a bad note. He sighed when she said that Naomi had been found smoking behind the school and the hanging out with the bad crowd. He had noticed that she had a bad attitude lately as well. "I understand, I won't let it happen again." Tim said. He knew that she smoked, but hoped that it was something they would get out of her. He stood up and held out a hand to the principal

The principal stood up also and shook his hand. "I hope the next time I see you it's on a better note." She told him as she walked him out of her office.

Naomi looked up when the door opened and looked up at the principal and her dad and then she looked down again.

Tim left the office, crossing his arms at his daughter. He went over to her and gently knelt by her. "You were suspended for three days. Come on, lets go." He said, gently lifting her chin so they were making eye contact.

Naomi whimpered when she was forced into looking at him. "Yes sir." She said softly and she stood up and grabbed her backpack and went out to the parking lot and looked around for her dad's car.

Tim walked with her out of the school. He was getting a bit annoyed with Naomi. He just wished that she would let him know what was going on in order to make her act out like this. He walked to his car, clicking the opener to unlock the door. He got in and sighed, starting it up. "What has gotten into you lately?" Tim said to her softly.

Naomi got into the car and put her bag in the back. She shrugged as she looked out the window. "Excuse me for trying to express who I really am." She snapped at him not looking in his direction at all. "I'm not sorry I did it either." She said with attitude.

Tim grumbled when she said that she was trying to express herself, and wasn't sorry that she had done it. He didn't like the tone that she was using. "This isn't who you really are. I mean, what happened to that happy go lucky girl who was on the cheer squad and had good marks?" He shot at her as he backed out.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "That girl wasn't me that was the girl who was just trying to impress her parents. I don't care anymore. I don't want to kill myself working hard just to impress you. And the cheer squad are losers. All of them." She said as she looked back out her window.

Tim shook his head when she said that she was putting on an act to impress him and Ziva. Did he not make it clear that he would love her no matter what? He still loved her, but he was just worried about her. "You know you don't have to impress your mother and I. We will love you no matter what. And those cheer squad members were some of your best friends, what makes them losers all of a sudden?" He asked. He was still annoyed with her, but he was driving home.

"What makes them losers is the fact that they think they are better than everyone and that they are the greatest thing since slice bread. They are losers and thats the end of it!" She screamed. She was about to continue when she saw a car coming at them from her dad`s side of the car. "DAD! Car! WATCH OUT!" She said

***************

Director Anthony DiNozzo hung up his phone with a sigh. First he had lost his major response team leader to the school principal, but now this? This day was going from bad to worse, and he knew it wouldn't get any easier from here. He made a call down to the floor and asked for Ziva McGee to come up to his office. He hoped that she knew enough not to shoot the messenger.

Ziva sighed when she was called up to the directors office. She was in the middle of something and they were already down an agent due to the fact that Tim had been called to the school. She went up to his office and went in without knocking. "What is it?" She asked him. It was so weird for her to see her former partner as the director now but since Jenny and Gibbs had both died someone had to do it.

Tony looked up when Ziva came into his office without knocking. So thats what it felt like to have someone do that to you. He had done it before, but this was the first time someone had done it to him. "Ziva your gunna want to have a seat. I got some news and its a doozy." The man said to his agent.

Ziva sat down and crossed her arms. "Just out with it DiNozzo." She told him. She didn't know Tony as one to beat around the bush so this had to be something big. But she hated it, she just wanted to know what it was.

Tony sighed a bit when she said to just spit it out. He knew that even miss no emotion herself would get teary eyed over this one. "There was a car accident on the way back from the school. A car slammed into the driver's side of Tim's car. They have been taken to the hospital and one of them are in critical condition." Tony told her.

She looked up at him. "W-what?" Ziva McGee was never one to be silenced so easy. "W-who? Which one?" She asked him. She hoped to god it wasn't Naomi. She didn't want it to be easier but Naomi was just a child. It would be so much harder and she knew that Tim would never forgive himself if it was her.

Tony sighed when she got all quiet. He didn't like this part of his job, but it was a necessity right? Thats when she asked the question of which one it was. He didn't really want to answer that part. He knew if Abby or the kids got hurt he would be devastated. "It was..."

- - - -

Cliffhanger I know you hate us but we love doing it. The more reviews the quicker the next chapter goes up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Here is chapter fifteen. Thank you to those who have been reading and especially to those who are reviewing. We LOVE reviews and would love more. Please and Thank You.**

Dan sighed and slumped against the wall of the hospital. He had been in the middle of Glee rehearsal when the guidance counselor came into the room and called him into the hallway. He got told there was an accident and his dad and his little sister were in the hospital. He went into the practice one more time before going. He had to express his feelings the only way he knew how. He sang the song 'I want to hold your hand'. He had the person in mind when he sang it. He had then been driven here. He didn't know if he would be able to go in and face everyone just yet. He wiped at his eyes and just leaned there. Crying was probably expected here. It was a hospital after all.

Naomi was pacing in the hallway. After the accident when she was brought to the hospital she was checked over and other than a few bruises Naomi was fine. It was her dad who was seriously hurt. He was now unconscious and Naomi felt like she was to blame. If she hadn't been so stupid and smoked than they wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have had to come to get her. They wouldn't have been fighting and there wouldn't have been an accident. The doctors weren't letting her into the room right now. Naomi was crying as she paced

Ziva was in the room with the Doctors and Tim. He was just lying there on the bed. The doctor was telling her the injuries that he had sustained in the accident. They included. A sprained ankle, several cracked ribs and some kind of head trauma. They weren't sure when he would wake up. But right now they were saying that it could be at anytime. Ziva took Tim's hand and squeezed it. The doctor left the room. Ziva looked down at Tim. "Please Timmy. Do not do this to me. You can not leave me to raise this baby on my own. I can not do it without you. A girl needs her father." She said. If he could hear her he would know now that she was having a girl.

Dan looked up as he heard someone else crying. It was probably none of his business, but he was a curious teenager. He made his way to the sound and found it comeing from his little sister. He had never liked seeing her cry. He gently put his arms around her and held her close. He knew that its what his dad would do in this situation. "It is going to be alright, I promise everything is alright." He said softly as he held her.

Naomi looked up at her big brother when he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into him. "How can you be sure? He is unconscious. And it was my fault. It was all my fault." She sobbed again.

Dan rubbed the girl's back as she curled into his hug. He didn't have much experiance with this, but wanted to do what he thought his dad would in this situation. "Just trust me, its a gut feeling. I am sure that it isn't your fault. Accidents happen all the time and they are nobody's fault. They just happen." He pointed out to his little sister.

She nodded when he said he just knew everything would be okay but she shook her head. "Maybe. But if he didn't have to pick me up at the school. If I wasn't so stupid none of this would have happened."

Dan didn't say anything else. He knew that it was useless to argue with his sister when she was like this. He hated seeing her like this, but she had a right to be, didn't she? Their dad was unconscious and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

Tim's hand moved as he groaned softly. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened, but he knew that it was something bad. He also knew that Ziva was right by his side here. It was her hand in his, right? He tried to caress it with his thumb, but he couldn't muster up the energy to do it. All he could do was groan again.

Ziva looked up at Tim. "Timmy. It is okay. I am right here." She told him as she squeezed his hand. "Doctor!" She called out for some help and a doctor came in and started checking him over and asking him question about how he was feeling.

Tim opened his eyes when he heard Ziva's voice. That was her who was next to him. He mustered the strength and squeezed her hand gently when she said that she was right there with him. "I am feeling pretty tired. W-What happened?" He asked and looked up at the doctor, hoping things would be explained.

The doctor looked at him. "You don't remember? That's okay. It's normal. It should come back in time. You were in an accident with your daughter. She is okay though. Just a few scratches." The doctor told him.

Tim tried to look around the room. He was at the hospital? He hated not knowing what happened to make him end up here. He couldn't remember much past getting a phone call from the school about Naomi. He had started toward the school, that must have been when the accident happened. Then the doctor said that Naomi was with him when it happened. "I-Is she here? C-Can I see her?" He asked

The doctor nodded. She's outside the room. So is your son. I can send them both in." The doctor told him.

Ziva took Tim's hand as the doctor left the room to get the kids. "Timmy. Thank you for not leaving me alone I can't do this without you." She said as tears fell down her face. Now Ziva was not one to cry. Actually most people who knew Ziva well knew that she didn't cry.

Naomi came into the room quickly when the doctor told her and Dan that their father was awake and wanted to see them. Naomi rushed to his side and hugged him gently. "I'm so sorry daddy, I'll never do it again." She said sobbing as she hugged him.

Tim smiled up at Ziva when she thanked him for not leaving her alone. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to help it, but he took the thank you anyway. "I would never do that Ziva. Especially not with that little girl growing inside of you still." He said with a smile, looking at her stomach. They had found out they were having another daughter and Tim couldn't have been happier. He hugged Naomi as best he could when she came i and started apologising. "There there sweety. I am going to be okay." He said softly to her.

Dan went into the room with his sister when they were told that their dad was awake and wanted to see them. Thank goodness. He didn't want to be the man of the house at such a young age. He stood back and smiled a bit as he watched his sister hug their father. He was sure the man was comforting her better than he had.

Ziva let their children have their moment when their father when they came into the room but was smiling at the comment he made about the little girl growing inside her. She rubbed her tummy and looked up at Naomi. "What happened exactly?"

Naomi bit her lip. "Me and dad were arguing and he was going through a green light and the other car ran through the red light and hit the car on dad's side." She told them and looked down at her dad. "Do you remember?" She asked him. She wondered if he remembered why he had to pick her up at school in the first place.

Tim looked up as Naomi went through the story of what had happened to them. So he had picked her up and they were arguing about something. He couldn't for the life of him remember what it was though. "I remember driving to pick you up, but thats where it had stopped. I do vaguely remember arguing now.,," Tim said, trying to think what it was about.

Ziva squeezed Tim's hand. "It does not matter right now. Just rest." She told him. She didn't want to stress him out if she had to she would call the school to find out what happened if Naomi wouldn't tell them but right now all that mattered was Tim get better.

Naomi nodded. "Mom's right. Just sleep daddy." She told him softly kissing his cheek and hugging him again gently. She was so glad he was okay. If he wasn't she would never be able to forgive herself.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Next one will be up just as quick as we can write it. And we will be introducing someone new into the picture. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Thank you to those who have been reading and especially to those who are reviewing. We LOVE reviews and would love more. Please and Thank You.**

Dan made his way out of the hospital room where his dad was. He didn't like hospitals much, they were stuffy and the boy felt like he needed some air. He had told his mother he was going to the cafeteria for a drink before he had left. His heart still hurt from what had happened with Grant, and on top of that he had been noticing feelings toward girls. Right when he was getting used to being gay this happened. The boy was so lost in his own thoughts that he ended up running into someone. "I am so sorry." He said to the other person.

"Crap." Said the girl as the stuff she was carrying fell to the floor. She sighed as she bent down to pick up the plastic gloves. "Don't worry about it." She told him as she picked them up and tossed them into the garbage. She would have to go and get some more from storage. "The hospital over stocks on the gloves anyways." She told him. She fixed the headband to keep her long blonde hair out of her face and smiled at him. "I'm Lisa." She said as she looked the boy over. He was cute.

Dan looked to the floor when all of the stuff had fallen. Great, not only had he bumped into someone but they worked here and he knocked over the stuff she was carrying. He bent down to try and help her pick the stuff up, following suit in throwing them out when he was done. He smiled at her when she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Dan" He said and shook her hand gently. It was the way he had been brought out, even if she hadn't held her hand out to him. "You look a bit young to be working at a hospital... i-if you don't mind me saying so." He said.

She smiled and shook his hand and nodded. "I'm just volunteering to get high school credit. Basically I just get gloves or coffee when the doctors or nurses need them." She told him. "Nothing too exciting. What brings you here Dan?" She asked him.

Naomi left the room also to go get something to drink and she saw Dan and smirked. She took out her phone and went over to him. "Hi Dan." She said. And she leaned into him and whispered. "Your boyfriend is on the phone." Loud enough for the girl to hear. Maybe a little mean but she found it amusing. She handed him the phone and walked off towards the cafeteria.

Lisa looked at Dan and bit her lip. "Uh. I have to go." She said as she turned around and went back towards the storage room.

Dan looked over when his little sister came by. He made a face a bit when she said that his boyfriend was on the phone. He didn't have a boyfriend. Not anymore at least. He wasn't sure about his feelings, but this might have been a chance to test them. He watched at the girl as she went though, looking at his sister's phone. It wasn't even in a call in the first place. The boy grumbled and went after his sister, catching up and putting a hand on her shoulder. He held her phone back out to her. "You're a real brat sometimes, you know that?" He mumbled to her. He would have to find Lisa again later and apologise. Maybe even explain things a bit.

"Why do you care? You like boys remember? Or did you just tell us that for attention?" She asked as she walked away from him and went into the washroom. She was upset as it was she was just trying to distract herself a bit but playing joke. She sunk to the ground of the bathroom she didn't care how dirty it was. She let tears fall as she pulled her legs up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Dan watched as his sister went into the bathroom. He had said that, but how was he supposed to explain that he didn't know for sure? He had only been with one boy and in his mind for his test to work he would have to get close to a girl like that aswell. If the spark wasn't there than he would know that he liked guys. If it was... he didn't know that part yet. He sighed and went into the cafeteria. Maybe he shouldn't have called Naomi a brat.

**Yes I know its a short chapter but the point was to introduce the new person into the picture. Thanks for reading please review. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: We have skipped now about four months. Right to the birth, this chapter takes place in the hospital.**

Naomi was sitting in the waiting room trying to distract herself by a magazine. She had been sitting there with her brother and her aunt for hours just waiting for her baby sister to be born. They had gone to the hospital to wait and Naomi had called Sarah to let her know and Sarah showed up as well. She leafed through the magazine and waited for someone to come out and tell them that the baby was born.

Sarah was sitting with her niece and nephew sipping her coffee waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what was going on. When she got the call from Naomi she dropped everything and went to the hospital. She didn't want her niece and nephew to have to sit alone. She knew how boring hospitals could be and she wanted to keep them company and she also wanted to see her new niece when she was born and be there to congratulate her brother and sister in law.

Dan sat in the waiting room with his aunt and his sister. He didn't like hospitals much, but he knew that his parents would want him here to welcome his new little sister into the world. He had driven them in Mom's car a little after their parents had left because they decided to surprise their parents and finish the nursery for them. It was going to be a nice surprise indeed. Dan sighed in boredom as he waited.

Sarah looked up at Dan when she heard a sigh. "What is it?" She asked him.

A nurse came into the room. "Family of Ziva McGee?" She asked.

Naomi and Sarah looked up at the nurse and waited to be told something

Dan shrugged a bit when his aunt asked him what was wrong. Nothing was really wrong; he was just bored with nothing to do. When he heard their mom's name he got up. He figured that everything had gone okay, but you never knew around here sometimes.

The nurse smiled. "Everything went well. The baby is fine and so is Ziva. If you want to go in and see them you can." The nurse told them.

Naomi grabbed her purse and followed the nurse to her mother's room. She couldn't wait to see her little sister and mom. Sarah did the same and followed as well

Dan followed behind the two girls. Maybe it would be exciting to see his little sister after all. Sure he had one already, but this one wouldn't be snarky and argue with him. In fact she might even look up to him. He smiled at his parents when they entered the room.

Tim looked up at his family. He had his new baby girl asleep in his arms. He knew that it had taken a lot out of Ziva as well, so he figured he could do most of the talking right now. "Guys, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the newest member of our family. Her name is Tali Sara McGee." He introduced the baby in his arms.

Naomi smiled softly at her little sister when they got into the room. "Hi baby sister. I'm Naomi. I'm your big sister." She said softly to the baby in her dad's arms. She looked over and her mom and gave her a hug.

Sarah smiled "Congratulations." She told her brother and his wife. "She's beautiful." She said softly.

Tali stayed asleep in her dad's arms. Not making a noise not moving at all. She just slept peacefully.

Dan smiled when he saw the little girl in his father's arms. She couldn't be any bigger than a puppy, but she was a McGee all the same. He knew where they had gotten the name from and was glad that they had chosen that as a name. In fact he was surprised that Naomi didn't have that name instead. "But I am your cooler older sibling Tali." He told the baby.

Tim shook his head at his other two children. Fighting over who was the cool big brother or sister? Shouldn't they be past this stage by now? "Who wants to hold her?" Tim asked the room. He looked up at Sarah, not sure if she knew the story of Tali yet.

Naomi smiled. "I do." She said quickly. She wanted to hold her baby sister so badly. She put her arms out. She had never held a baby before but her mom had been teaching her how to hold a baby properly so she would know how to do it when her little sister was born. She held Tali in her arms and looked down at her. "Hey you." She said softly. "Don't listen to Dan he's just being silly. But he is right he is a pretty cool big brother and him and me are going to help mommy and daddy protect you." She said softly. "No one is going to be able to hurt you with the four of us having your back." She spoke softly to her little sister.

Tim smiled a bit when he watched his children with their little sister. It was adorable, when Naomi had been born Dan was too young to have this kind of interaction with her. He knew that they would help them protect the little angel, but the fighting over who was the better older sibling would always be there. "And I am sure your Aunt Sarah will be there to help." He added.

A head poked into the room. The doctor it belonged to didn't work this area usually, but he had heard about a new birth and had to check it out. The baby had the same last name as his girlfriend. He knew she had an older brother, but he had never met the other man. He saw Sarah there and smiled. What better way to meet than over a baby right?

Sarah smiled. "That's right little girl. I'll be the safe place to run to when your parents are driving you insane." She said looking up at Tim and smiling. She heard a noise and looked up at the door. "Jerry...Hi. I didn't know you were working today." She told him. "Uh Jerry this is my brother and his family. Family this is Jerry..My boyfriend." She said

Tim smiled at his sister's comment about being a safe place when she was fed up with her parents. He would do the same for her kids, it was kind of what aunts and uncles were for right? He had no idea when his sister would have kids though. But when she introduced her boyfriend his faith in being an uncle was restored. "Nice to meet you Jerry. Where has she been hiding you all this time?" Tim asked the other man with a smirk.

Jerry went and took Sarah's hand. That would show her for not introducing him earlier. He would just make his own way in. "It is nice to meet everyone finally. Sarah has told me about you all. Your baby is adorable." He said, taking Sarah's hand. He would have to talk to her later about not telling him she would be here.

Sarah smiled a bit when he took her hand. "Sorry Tim. Just been busy that's all." She said not wanting him to be angry with her for not telling him about Jerry.

Naomi looked up at the two of them something seemed off with her Aunt. It started with her new boyfriend walked in. She shrugged it off and looked back down at her baby sister and smiled.

Jerry looked down at the baby in the teenage girl's arms. They were cute, but he didn't know if he wanted them himself. They went from cute to whiney and they talked back, teenagers were just so annoying. He especially didn't like the suspicious look this girl was giving him. What was her issue? "I should probably get back to work. It was nice to meet you all." Jerry said, leaving the family.

Tim looked at Sarah when Jerry was gone. He was happy to see his sister with someone, and she looked happy with him too. "So do I hear wedding bells or the pitter patter of little feet?" He asked her jokingly.

Tali started to cry when the man stared at her. Naomi held her sister a little tighter and rocked her gently to calm her when Jerry was looking at her. She didn't like him. She didn't know why but she knew something was off.

Sarah let out a little breath when he was gone and shook her head a bit at Tim. "No Tim. Don't start." She said before looking back down at her littlest niece.

**Please read and review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: This is skipped a few weeks. Ziva is home with the baby and everyone is getting use to the new environment. Naomi has been getting into a bit of trouble the last couple weeks. This chapter includes some adultish stuff. **

Naomi climbed up the tree in the backyard of the home. It was her own secret place. Well kind of secret her parents knew she hung out up there but what they didn't know was that she had found a little hole where she stashed her diary and some other stuff she didn't want her parents or brother to find. She pulled out her diary and a pen and leaned against the tree.

She had just had yet another fight with her father about her attitude lately. He had asked her what was going on with her but she couldn't tell him the only place she could talk about it was in her diary.

_Dear Diary: _

_Oh this is horrible. My parents hate me they probably want to send me away to boarding school or something. If only they knew what was going on? But how can I tell them this diary. Would they even believe me? Maybe they would just think I was making it up to get attention or to get myself out of trouble. I just can't take the chance. I can't tell them. Maybe it would happen again. Maybe it will all be okay now..._

She closed up the diary making sure it was locked before she put that and the pen away before taking out a cigarette and a lighter and lighting it and started to smoke it.

Bolt laid at the bottom of the tree looking up at Naomi. What was she doing up there? He was a curious dog and he had always had a special bond with the little lady. He knew that she had been upset about something lately, so he was following her around like... well... a puppy. He hadn't been a puppy for a few years now though. He barked a bit at the girl, hoping to coax her down for a hug.

Naomi looked down at the dog and wiped at her eyes. "Heya Bolt. I'll be down in a few minutes please don't bark I don't want mom or dad to come out here okay boy?" She said to the dog as she took another drag of the cigarette.

Bolt laid down and put his head in his paws. He understood what she was saying, but he didn't like it. He knew that something was wrong and he just wanted to make things better. Maybe a walk to the park would cheer her up? It always worked for him.

Dan sighed and made his way into the back yard. Mow the lawn, wash the car, dust the living room. It had been nonstop all day. Didn't the boy deserve a break? Maybe Naomi could handle the lawn for once in her life. No sooner had he thought that when he saw his little sister in a tree. Was that a cigarette in her hand? He could use this to his advantage. "Hey Naomi, what do you think mom and dad would say if I told them what you were doing up there?" He asked with a smirk.

She looked down at Dan and sighed. "Leave me alone Dan. I mean it. If you tell them I will make sure that that girl you like finds out all your embarrassing secrets." She told him as she put out the cigarettes. "Besides don't you have chores to do? Maybe if you spent less time threatening to tell on me you would be done your chores like me." She had done some stuff around the house already today. Cleaned her room, vacuumed the house, cleaned up the dog poop in the back yard.

Dan made a face at his sister in the tree. Who was she to get so high and mighty 'I'm so much better than you'? She wasn't. In fact, he had an advantage here because he was the older one. He was a year and a half older, giving him home field advantage. "Alright, I won't tell Mom and Dad. But you owe me. I won't tell on the condition that you mow the lawn." Dan smirked.

Bolt looked up at the boy when he came out and wagged his tail. Maybe he was going to get Naomi out of the tree? But no, all they did was argue. The dog was sick of the arguing. He tried barking, but that didn't work. So he went and got his favorite squeaky toy and brought it to Dan. A peace offering couldn't hurt right?

Dan made a face at the dog when the toy was brought to him. The animal always seemed to take Naomi's side. So much for being unbiased. "Get out of my face you stupid fucking dog." He growled throwing the toy. It bounced and went over the fence and into the neighbor's yard.

Naomi's jaw dropped and she jumped down from the tree. "What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled at him. "What did the dog ever do to you?" She asked getting right up into his face. "Okay I'll do your chores but when mom or dad asks me why I'm doing it I'll be sure to tell them you are blackmailing me into doing it!" She continued to yell at him. "Oh and you're going to go to the toy you threw into the neighbor's yard!" She said

Dan rolled his eyes when his sister jumped from the tree and began to yell at him. It was an accident, couldn't she see that? "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because he plays favorites and likes you better. Or it could be that his breath stinks. Oh wait, that's not him!" Dan shot at his sister. "Why should I go get it? He has a ton more around." Dan shot.

Bolt looked at the teenagers and whined. True he had more toys, but that one was special. It smelled the best and tasted the best and it had the cutest little squeak when he chewed it. He had found his soul mate and it was that toy. He whined, waiting for one of them to go get the thing. The neighbor didn't like him much. He dug up her garden once. Didn't go well.

Naomi let a few tears fall. "Screw you Dan." She said as she walked away from him. She went into the neighbour's backyard and got the toy. She knew the neighbour wouldn't mind. She went back to the house. "Bolt come." She said calling the dog inside. "Oh Dad. Dan swore and tried to blackmail me into doing his chores. He said if I didn't mow the lawn he would make up some story to get me in trouble" She said before going upstairs hoping the dog would follow.

Dan watched as his sister went to get the toy with tears in her eyes. Had he gone a bit too far this time? Maybe. But it wasn't like she was innocent either. He sighed and watched his sister and the dog go inside. Looked like he had the lawn to himself.

Bolt watched as Naomi went and got the toy. He could always count on her for things like this. He followed behind the girl as she went inside. He didn't like that they were fighting with Dan, but Naomi was the one with the toy. She took priority right now.

Tim looked up when his daughter entered the house and seemed to be in a huff. He got the explanation, but it would be better if she explained it. He heard the lawnmower going anyway and knew that Dan would be busy for a bit. He went up to Naomi's room and knocked on the door. "Sweetie, care to elaborate?" He asked.

"What's there to explain? He came in the backyard I was sitting in the tree he told me I had to mow the lawn or he would tell you I was doing something bad and then the dog came up to him with a toy and he threw the toy telling bolt to 'go the f away' his words not mine. And the toy ended up in the neighbor's back yard. He wouldn't go get the toy so I did and then I came inside." She told her dad

Tim looked at his daughter. All he wanted was an explanation not all the attitude that went with it. "I will talk to him about it when he comes back in. He is mowing the lawn right now." He looked at the dog who had his tail between his legs. That didn't sound like something Dan would say to the animal. Tim didn't know who to believe.

"Okay daddy." She said softly as she curled on her bed. "He said I had bad breath too by the way." She told her dad. Not sure if he would believe her or not. 'Whatever' she thought it was clear that her dad would believe Dan over her.

Tim went downstairs after talking to the girl. What happened to the good old days when brothers and sisters got along? Sure Sarah could be a pain in the ass, but she was HIS pain in the ass. All Naomi and Dan seemed to do lately was fight. He went into the nursery and checked on his littlest girl. She still couldn't talk, making her not able to talk back. He liked that and hoped it lasted a long time.

Tali looked up at her daddy with her big expressive eyes. She knew who her daddy was she knew his touch and his smell she always was a happy little girl when in her daddy's arm.

Tim smiled when he saw the little girl light up. She was going to be a daddy's girl, he could just feel it. Until she needed her diaper changed, then Ziva could have at it. He smiled and picked up the little girl. He took a seat in a rocking chair and got a colorful picture book that he knew she liked looking at.

Tali just looked up at her daddy the entire time slowly falling asleep as he rocked her.

**TBC….**

**Reviews are loved!**


	19. Chapter 19

Dan came in after a long day of doing housework. Mom was at a spa and Dad was trying to prove that things around here got done when she wasn't around. He had dusted and washed his mom's car and even mowed the lawn, he was pretty sure at this point Tim was getting him to do his own chores for him. Some double standard. The boy nestled himself in and turned on a video game when he heard a voice from behind him.

Tim cleared his throat as his son was about to start playing a game. They needed to have a serious talk first. He knew that miss grumpy pants would be up in her room so he would have free reign of the living room for this conversation. "Son we need to have a little chat." Tim said to the boy.

Dan looked up and sighed. He should have seen this coming. His little sister had come in here tail between her legs. Of course she had tattled on him. It was what little sisters were good at. He was going to play innocent though. "What's up dad?" He asked the older man.

Tim had a seat by the boy, turning the TV off. No distractions from this one. "Your sister came in here very upset earlier. She said that you tried to blackmail her into doing your chores for you. And she also said you swore at the dog. That isn't like you Dan. Tell me what's on your mind." Tim asked him.

Dan sighed when the TV was turned off. Looked like he was serious. Dan nodded along with what his father was saying. All of it was true. He had in fact tried bribing Naomi into mowing the lawn and he had gotten frustrated and sworn at the dog. "I'm sorry sir. I am just worried about Naomi. She is being so internal and won't let anyone in. When I went out there she was smoking." He told his father.

Tim nodded when Dan said all that about his sister. He had been noticing the same thing. He had even caught the girl smoking once or twice. What had gotten into the girl? He would have to talk to her later. "It's never okay to blackmail anyone. And as for the swearing. It's..." Tim started in on the lecture.

Dan rolled his eyes. His dad was so predictable. He had the same set of lectures every time he got in trouble for something. "It's one thing to swear when you are with the guys joking around but never do it in front of a lady, in any language." Dan finished his father's sentence. "I know sir. It's just Bolt is one of the guys and he knows I was kidding around." Dan protested.

Tim looked surprised at the boy when he finished the lecture for him. Word for word. Either this meant Dan got in trouble for this way too much or Tim needed some new material. "You know that the dog doesn't take it personally, but there is one more thing you have to do." Tim said. He whistled and the dog came bounding down the stairs. The man looked at his son expectantly.

Dan groaned when Tim called the dog down. This was so stupid. Did he really have to do this? The animal would have forgotten what was going on by now. But he looked the dog right in the eyes as his father wanted him to. "Bolt, I am sorry that I called you a stupid f ing dog. I was frustrated from the fight with Naomi and took it out on you. Paw?" He asked, holding his hand out to the animal. He was glad when his hand was met with a paw from the animal and they shook.

Tim smiled at the two boys. He was glad they made up. He went upstairs and knocked on the door of his daughter's room. He guessed a father's job was never done. He heard from all the way downstairs the groan of an annoyed Dan. Obviously the boy had seen all the high scores on his favorite game beaten. "Naomi, sweetie, we need to talk." Tim said.

Naomi was laying on her stomach with a bunch of pillows under her propping up her arms a bit to make it more comfortable as she played with her 3DS. She had gotten it a few years before for a birthday from her parents she wouldn't admit it to many people but she loved playing Pokémon her favorite was Squirtle she always used it as her starter Pokémon when she could. She also liked Mankey who she always had on her team. She was at the moment attempting to beat the elite four when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" She said softly. She had heard her brother come in not that long ago and knew her father and him must have talked meaning Dan told her that she was smoking. She decided she would put on the innocent face hoping that her dad would believe her when she told him that Dan was lying.

Tim went in and sat by the girl on her bed. There was no doubt in his mind that these were his kids based on the amount of video games they played. He smiled at his daughter. "So I talked to your brother and he apologised to the dog. I am sure you will be getting an apology later too. Come here." Tim said, opening his arms to the girl. The oldest parenting trick in the book. Smell their cloths and see if it smells like smoke.

Naomi smiled and hugged her dad close. "Thank you daddy. For talking to him." She said

Tim sniffed when he was hugging his daughter and a frown crossed his face. The distinct smell of cigarette. "Naomi he told me a bit of a different story. He told me that you were out there smoking. I dunno if this is true or not, but if you were you would tell me right?" He asked, giving her a chance to come clean with him.

Naomi bit her lip. He knew. She knew the only option now was coming clean. She was caught and she would have to face the music. She looked down and nodded a bit. "Yes daddy I was." She said softly refusing to look up at him not wanted to see the look she knew she was getting from him right now.

Tim was relieved when she said that she was smoking. He wouldn't have to go as hard on her. As if he had caught her in a lie. "Sweetie we talked about this. Smoking is bad for your health. You could get lung cancer and die young. Then who would little Tali have to look up to? And your mother and Dan and I would miss you so much." He started.

She sighed. She had heard this all before she didn't really care. Well she did care that her sister wouldn't have anyone sane to look up to but she wasn't going to die. "Dad. I'm not going to die from having a cigarette now and then. And I have heard this all before. I will continue to smoke if I want to and there is nothing you can do to stop me." She said with a rather defiant tone of voice.

Tim gave Naomi a look. She was mouthing off to him. They had already had an argument about this today and it looked like here came another one. "Don't you speak to me like that. I'm your FATHER and deserve some respect." He said to his daughter. "Sweety we are just worried about you. You are bottling stuff up, it's not good to do that." He said softly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well if you would stop lecturing me over and over again about the same thing maybe I wouldn't have to use the attitude with you. And I'm not bottling anything up. I'm just stressed with normal life stress stuff. School and soccer and Glee." She had joined glee last year and it was adding to the stress. "And I've been struggling with math and the math teacher isn't being very helpful so what do you expect?" She asked him. "Excuse me for being stressed and finding a way to deal with it that doesn't involve hurting someone!" She said raising her voice as she neared the end of her rant.

Tim looked at his daughter as she lectured him. Stressed was she? "Well if you don't think you can handle everything then maybe you should give something up. And we can get you some help for your math if you needed it. I mean I was always good at math. And Dan has that Asian friend." Tim said to her. He just wanted to help.

"Her name is Kelsey dad! Wow I would think you would know your kids friends names? Especially since she is friends with both your kids and I don't want to give anything up. The only thing keeping me from going crazy is being busy? Don't you understand that maybe I like being busy and don't worry about the math I'll figure it out." She said as she curled away from him on the bed. "I don't feel like talking anymore. Just go away." She told him rather rudely.

Tim was shocked at the words coming out of his daughter's mouth. She was really asking for it. He probably should have known the girl's name, but that wasn't the point. "I said not to use that kind of attitude with me young lady." He said. This was the last straw. He took the girl's arm and pulled her across his lap. If she wasn't going to listen than he would make her listen.

She whimpered and fought against him. "Daddy. Okay. I'm sorry. No please. Daddy." She squirmed as she begged him not to spank her. She hated being spanked.

Tim listened as the girl pleaded for him not to spank her. He had heard it all before. Usually it was just an excuse. He started spanking her, going gentle at first. He couldn't help notice her shirt was rising up and thought he saw something on her back.

"Daaaadddddy noooooo.' She whined as she kicked her feet up and tried to push up from his lap. "That huuuurrrrrrts." She said.

"That's the poiiiiiinnnnnttttt." Tim mimicked her as she complained about the spanking hurting. He was right, it was the point. The man stopped for a second and lifted up the young lady's shirt. He couldn't believe what he saw. "Naomi Sarah McGee what have you done to your back?" He asked.

Naomi stopped and whimpered. "I uh. Well uh...got a tattoo." She said almost whispering the last part. "Daddy please no more. I won't use the attitude again. I promise!" She said.

Tim gave his daughter a look. "You got a tattoo. Need I remind you that you are FIFTEEN and are NOT old enough to get one of those without permission from a parent. Do I need to ruin your mom's spa weekend by calling and asking her about this?" He asked. He wasn't even mad about the attitude anymore.

"No. you don't need to call mom. I got it without permission. Please can we just talk about this? Please." She said knowing full well that she was about to be in more trouble for the tattoo than the attitude. "Please daddy." She said

Tim took a breath. This was one of those count to 10 and then deal with the situations moment. He sat the girl up on the bed next to him. "Alright, let's talk. First off what possessed you to get one in the first place? Secondly who gives a tattoo to minors? Third, did you go alone?" He questioned her.

"I really wanted it and it's not like it's something bad it a flower. It has six petals each one represents one person in this family including bolt." She told him. "Uh well..No one.. I kinda found a way around that and no I went with a friend from school." She told him answering all his questions honestly.

Tim looked at his daughter. It was sweet that she had gotten one petal for each member of the family. But he still didn't like the fact that she had gotten it. "I don't think that this friend is a very good influence on you. I don't like you hanging out with them. In fact, never again shall you hang out with this friend. Was it Tony?" He asked her.

"Never again shall you hang out with this friend? What is this the 1960's." She asked him. "And no it wasn't Tony and if you cared anything about me you would know me and Tony broke up. TWO MONTHS AGO!" She said screaming the last part.

Tim rolled his eyes at the girl as she asked if this was the 1960's. He wasn't even born in the 60s. He was a 70s baby. He had noticed the lack of Tony being around, but didn't realize that it had something to do with them being broken up. The sudden cry of a baby got the man's attention. "This isn't over!" Tim shot at Naomi as he got up, rushing out of the room and to the other little girl.

Once he was gone Naomi noticed his wallet on the floor she picked it up to give to him. She opened it seeing a credit card gave her an idea. Her grandfather had always told her that she could come visit anytime and she was tired of being yelled at. She took out her duffle bag and quickly stuffed some clothes and a few other things into the bag and threw it out her window she grabbed the credit cards leaving the rest of the wallet on her dresser and climbed out the window and down the tree outside of her window. She grabbed the bag and ran from the house towards the bus stop. If her parents weren't going to care enough to know at least the most important things in her life maybe her grandfather would she thought as she hopped onto the bus going towards the airport.

**TBC**

**Authors Note: Interested in knowing what the tattoo looks like?**


	20. Chapter 20

Naomi found a seat on the bus and sat down there were only a few seats available it was either sit next to a preppy looking girl who was talking on her phone or next to a guy. She chose to sit next to the guy. She smiled a bit at him. He was cute looking.

Josh looked up as someone sat on the seat next to him. He had been listening to music while checking out a prep a bit. She was hot, but a pain to listen to. Who cares who slept with who while still dating that other guy? This girl didn't seem so bad at least. She had a duffel with her. "Hey, where are you heading?" He asked her with a smile. He hoped that he wasn't being too nosey.

She looked at the guy. "The airport." She told him with a small smile. "What about you?" She asked him setting her bag on the floor under her feet to keep it out of the way. The bus ride was about forty-five minutes and she didn't want to have to hold the bag the whole time.

Josh smiled when she said she was on her way to the airport. "Me too. Being sent back to California." He told her, patting a trunk that was beside him. It had the logo for St Marks on it. It was a boarding school in the area. One that some thought took everyone. But obviously not since he was kicked out. "The headmaster couldn't take a joke about his daughter not being able to keep her legs shut." He muttered to the girl.

She laughed abit when he told her that he got kicked out of boarding school and why. "Well I'm leaving the states. My grandfather lives in Israel that's where I'm going. I'm tired of my parents not seeming to give a damn about anything important to me so I'm leaving and not telling them where I'm going. Now I'm sure once I get there my grandfather will call my mom but I'll make them worry for abet maybe teach them a lesson." She told the boy she barely knew.

Josh raised an eyebrow and smirked at the girl. She seemed spontaneous. He liked that. "Israel sounds cool. Sounds better than going back to my father and Lois, his third wife? No fourth I think." He said with a laugh. He almost daydreamed about going with this mystery girl. "My name is Josh by the way." He said, holding out a hand.

She smiled. "You should come with me? You interested in learning how to use weapons? Knives? Guns? Cause he can teach you. He runs a big organization called Mossad. It's kinda like the mafia but more legal. Kinda a mix between like the CIA and the Mafia." She told him. "I'm sure he would be interested in any extra help." She said. She was only kidding of course well half kidding. Her grandfather would probably welcome the help however she didn't think the boy would go. "I'm Naomi." She told him.

Josh listened to the girl with interest. A cross between the CIA and the Mafia? It would make the boy feel like he was James Bond. Move over Connery. "Well, dear Naomi, I think it would be a mistake not for me to come along now. See, now that I know this organization exists I will either have to join or be killed because I know too much." He said with a smirk. He added a little kiss to her hand.

Naomi laughed. "You serious?" She asked him. He had to be joking right? "You know it is intense training. From what I have heard anyways." She pointed out.

Josh looked up at her when she asked him if he was serious. He nodded in response. And why not? He didn't have anything to go home to. "I will go through it if it means adventure. No adventure starts 'so I was sitting on my ass playing video games...' at least not good one anyways." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled. "Well okay." She said.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

Tim had finally gotten Tali to sleep again. It only took 6 renditions of bah bah black sheep. Man that kid made him work for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Now it was time to move back to his older girl. Maybe he had been a bit hard on her? He went to her door and knocked. But there was no answer. The man tried again and still there was no response. He went in and looked around the room. The girl was gone and her window open. This was bad. Then the man heard a car pull into the driveway. This was very bad.

Ziva came inside after enjoying a wonderful day at the spa with Abby she needed the time off. She looked around the house everything seems to be clean she was glad that would mean she wouldn't have to clean anything. And she thought maybe they could get takeout for dinner that was there would be nothing to clean afterwards. "Hello. I am home." She called out. Looking around. It was quiet all she could hear was something on the TV. She went into the living room. "Hi Dan." She said with a smile before heading upstairs to check on her two girls. She went into the nursery and picked up the sleeping Tali and kissed her on the head. "Hello baby girl." She said softly to the girl. "Were you good for daddy?" She asked her as she carried her into Naomi's room. "Hello Tim." She said kissing him before looking around the room. "Where is Naomi? I am glad to see she cleaned her room today." She said

Tim looked around. There had to be a clue here somewhere. He heard his wife come in and make her way up the stairs. He needed to think of something and he needed it quick. He kissed Ziva back, looking around the room. "Well, honey, would you believe that I shrunk the kid?" He asked. He was making a joke to lighten the mood.

Ziva looked around the room and noticed the screen of the window was gone. "Tim. Did she sneak out? What happened?" She asked him looking around the room. She noticed his wallet on the dresser and picked it up and opened it. "Tim. Your credit cards are missing. What the heck happened?" She asked him

Tim looked at the woman when she said that his credit card was gone and picked up his wallet. The girl was really going places now. "We had an argument about her attitude. She was out back smoking and her brother caught her. While dealing with her I noticed her tattoo. Did you know she had a tattoo? Then she shouted something about her and Tony breaking up two months ago and I had to go. Tali woke up." He told Ziva all at once.

Ziva sighed. "Call the credit card company. Find out where the credit card has been used today. No I did not know about the tattoo but we can deal with that later. And yes she and Tony broke up. You did not know this?" She asked him. "You are really out of the circle." She told him before looking down at the little girl. "I will go ask Dan if he has any idea where she might go." She went downstairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

"One ticket for Israel please." She said to the ticket agent as she handed over the credit card. She knew it was going to be expensive and she knew when her father got his hands on her she would be dead but she didn't really care right now.

The ticket agent took the card and got her a ticket and handed it to her. "Here you go young lady. The plane leaves in five hours so you have time to get through baggage and such." She told the girl.

Naomi took the ticket and waited for Josh to get his.

Josh smiled and pulled his trunk along behind him as Naomi got her ticket. He knew that his dad would kill him, but an adventure was an adventure. His dad usually paid the card off without looking at the charges anyway. When she was done he went up to the counter and got a ticket as well. He had never been to Tel Aviv. Hell, he had never been out of the states.

Once they both had their tickets they headed towards the security gates.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

Tim hung up after the conversation with his credit card company. One flight to Israel. Ziva wouldn't be too happy about this one. The girl was going to be in so much trouble when they got their hands on her. He went to his wife. "The credit card company just called. They said she bought a plane ticket... out of the states..." He hinted, hoping she would catch on.

Ziva made a face. "Out of the states where is she goi...?" She realized. "Tim you do not mean she is going to Tel Aviv? Please tell me no. Call the airport tell them to not let her get on the plane we have to go get her." She told him

Tim nodded softly as the woman clued in to what the plan was. He took out his phone and called the airport, asking for the not to let her through security. He hoped that they had made it in time. After all, there weren't many flights from Washington to Tel Aviv.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

Josh smiled back at Naomi as he made his way through the security line. He decided to go in front this time. He was excited about this and kinda nervous at the same time. That was never a good thing when you were going through customs. He hoped that everything would go according to plan. It never did for James or Indiana though.

Naomi let him go first standing and waiting her turn. When it came her turn she put her baggage on the conveyor belt and handing the man her passport.

The man looked it over and then looked at her then looked at a notepad then handed her, her passport back. "You may go through ma'am" He said before giving a look and nodding to the female security woman.

Naomi went through and the buzzer went off she put her arms up and let the woman use the wand thing and was then told she would need to be strip searched. Naomi looked at Josh and sighed. She mouthed "Go. I think I'm busted." Before going with the woman who grabbed her bag.

Josh watched as Naomi made it past the first security guard. Things were going well so far. But then the buzzer went off and the magnetic wand was waved over her. When the idea of strip search was brought up, after his first thought of sexy, he realized that she might be right. They might be holding her until her parents got there. He was a dear caught in headlights when she said for him to go. He took his bag and took off toward the proper gate.

Naomi was brought to a room and her stuff left with her. "Your parents will be here soon young lady. Not wise using your father's credit card when trying to run away. If you need to use the bathroom ask the security officer outside the door and she will take you." The man said before leaving.

Naomi took out her phone and turned it back on and called her grandfather and told him that there would be someone named Josh coming to Tel Aviv and he was interested in joining Mossad and then she texted Josh thankfully they had exchanged numbers and told him that her grandfather knew and that someone would be at the airport to get him when he got there. Then she just sat there and waited knowing full well she might not be sitting comfortable for a long time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tim made his way into the security room. He had the 'I am not at all impressed' look on his face and his arms were crossed. He looked at the little girl and was instantly glad that she was okay. His face melted and his arms went from crossed to hugging her. "Oh my god Naomi I was so worried. What were you thinking? Don't ever run off like that again!" He said to the girl.

Ziva followed her arms however did stay crossed. She knew that she was going to be playing bad cop but she knew someone had to do it.

Naomi looked up at her parents with a peeved look on her face her arms crossed. "Well I was fine till I was brought to this stupid room. I hate you and I hate it here. You don't even care about anything to do with me. You don't know the name of my friends you don't know Tony and I broke up -two months ago." She said. "Why do you even care? This way you wouldn't have to deal with me!" She pointed out to her parents.

"Naomi Sarah McGee." Ziva said. "I do not care for this attitude and it will stop this second or you will be spanked right here and now. We do care. Sometimes we miss things not because we do not care but because we are human and forget things or make mistakes. However it does not give you the right to take off like this, steal your father's credit card and scare us." She told the girl. "We understand you get angry and upset but this is not how you deal with it. You talk to us. Make us listen if you must but you do -not run away." She finished lecturing the young girl.

Tim couldn't help but think this entire thing was his fault. It was him who didn't know Kelsey's name and brought up Tony as if they were still friends. He figured they weren't dating, but they were still friends at least right? They played together in diapers; they should be friends through thick and thin. "Come on Naomi; let's talk about this when we get back home." He suggested. "We left right after feeding Tali. You might get to see Dan with a diaper on her head by mistake." Tim suggested.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "No dad I won't because Dan is not you." Now her father could take that as a joke or as being rude frankly she didn't care which way he saw it. "And do I have a choice?" She asked her getting up and putting her phone in her pocket, handed him his credit card and grabbed her bag and headed out towards the door being escorted by security.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When they got home Naomi was told to go up to her room than they would be up to talk to her soon. Ziva got out a Chinese food menu and called and ordered some food for delivery and then left some cash with Dan for if they came before they were done talking to Naomi. She took Tali from him and smiled thanking Dan for keeping an eye on her before looking at Tim. "You ready to go talk to her?" She asked him.

Tim nodded a bit when Ziva asked if he was ready to go talk to Naomi. It felt like all he had been doing all day was talking with Naomi or fighting with Naomi, but it had to be done. He hated that fact, but it had to. He smiled and kissed the baby's head and started upstairs, knowing Ziva would follow.

Ziva followed putting the baby in the nursery and grabbing the monitor before going and knocking on Naomi's door.

Naomi sighed. "Yes?" She said as she put stuff back into her drawers and put the bag back into the closet. She sat down on her bed as her mom and dad came in the room. She knew this was going to be a long talk and she hoped it didn't end in a displeasing way.

Tim went into the room as his wife and him were welcomed. Everyone in the room knew that this could take a while and that it wouldn't be very happy. "Sweetie, Tel Aviv is a very dangerous place. I know you may think that you're responsible and ready, but being thrown into situations unexpectedly and having the chance to be killed..." He started. Then he glanced over at his wife, hoping she took no offence to this.

Naomi looked up at him. "Dad I would have told grandpa I was coming and I'm sure he would have sent someone to get me and he would protect me right? I would have been fine." She told him with a small sigh. "Why can't you ever stop seeing me as the five year old girl who needed you to scare the monsters out from under her bed?" She asked him

Ziva looked at her. "Yes your grandfather would protect you but he would also have forced you to train to become Mossad and then send you out there to kill and you could possibly be killed then." She told the young girl

Tim nodded to what Ziva said. "Your mother is right. I have worked in the business long enough to know that Mossad is dangerous. In fact, it is maybe even more dangerous than when your mother and I do." Tim said. And they did some dangerous stuff over the years. "It's not a game for 15 year olds to get involved with."

"Mom was younger?" Naomi pointed out.

Ziva shook her head. "Actually I was a year old. But that is not the point. I was raised in that world. I knew what was expected. I never had the childhood I needed or deserved. I do not want you or Dan to have to go through that. It is part of the reason I became an American citizen so my children could like the good American teenager life." She told her daughter.

Naomi sighed. "Fine. I get it. Can you just tell me if I'm grounded or what my punishment is? Please." She said.

Tim glanced at Ziva. They never came up with a punishment. "I am glad that you see where we are coming from sweetie. It's all about your safety first." He said. He hoped that Ziva would come up with the punishment and he would just go along with it. If the ticket had actually gone through he might have gotten her to pay some of it, but that wasn't the case.

Ziva sighed. "You are grounded for two weeks for stealing your father's credit card. Now your attitude lately has been unacceptable. This is your final warning about it there will be no more of that. If you are upset or angry talk to your dad or I and we can help. You cannot speak to us the way you have been. It is disrespectful and will not be tolerated anymore." Ziva told her eldest daughter. "And the tattoo? How did you get it under eighteen?"

Naomi bit her lip. "I uh...well um..." How was she going to get out of this one? Telling them she had a fake id...

Tim nodded when Ziva said that she was grounded. He agreed with her on the attitude part to. Then the subject of the tattoo was brought up. Now this Tim was very interested in hearing. How had she gotten it? "You lied about your age perhaps? You don't look 18." Tim told the young girl.

Naomi sighed and took the id out of her wallet the id that said she was nineteen. She handed it to her father without looking at him. "Sorry." She mumbled softly.

Tim looked at the ID in his hand. It looked really real. He would probably have been fooled if he didn't have the training and this wasn't his little girl. He put the thing in his pocket; he would lock it in the lock box later. Oh the lock box. Where all confiscated things went to die. "We love you sweetie." He said.

Ziva nodded. "Very much. And we are only looking out for your safety." She told the girl giving her a tight hug and kissing her head. "Now come on. Let's forget about this day and just go eat. Food should be here soon." She told Naomi and Tim. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: This takes place three weeks after the attempted runaway. Naomi is no longer grounded. Her attitude has gotten a tad bit better however she is still smoking and has no plans to start anytime soon.**

Dan walked into the crowded house. He didn't know that many people here, but a party was a party right? People in Glee had been calling him safe and a goody goody because he never did anything spontaneous like this. But when the opportunity knocked he answered. Now the trick was to find Lisa. The boy looked around at all the people for a familiar face.

Lisa was leaning against a wall talking to another girl. She had a cup in her hand and was laughing at something the girl had said. She looked up for a moment and noticed Dan standing there. She smiled and said something to her friend and handed her the cup and went over to him. "Hey you." She said as she kissed him softly. "How are you?" She asked him. They had been dating for a few weeks now. They kept talking after his dad left the hospital and eventually he did ask her out. They had gone on a couple of dates already and she really was started to fall for him.

Dan smiled when he saw the girl and kissed her softly. He didn't know if it was an only acceptation kind of thing, but he had feelings for her. She was the first girl who he looked at that way, so it must have been a sign to go for it. He smiled at the girl in front of her before looking around the party. "Seems like this is a really happening place tonight." Dan said with a nervous laugh. Was it obvious that he was uncomfortable right now? He hoped that she didn't pick up on it.

Lisa smiled and took his hand squeezing it gently. "Relax. It's just a party. Nothing to worry about." She told him. "Want to meet some of my friends?" She asked him softly. She didn't want to push anything but her friend was dying to meet him and now was as good of a time as any.

Dan relaxed a little like she said to. He nodded when she asked if he wanted to meet her friends. "Sure, that would be cool." He said with a nod. He hoped that they would like him. He knew how much girls relied on the opinion of their friends when it came to guys they dated. If he didn't get the green light he could be screwed.

Lisa led him over to one of her friends and introduced him to her. They talked for abit and then she looked at him and smiled. "It's getting kinda loud wanna go somewhere and talk?" She asked him winking at him alittle. She knew it might be a little soon but if he wanted to she did to.

Dan smiled at her friend and talked with them. He was quiet, still not used to the atmosphere, but he was starting to loosen up and enjoy himself. He looked over at Lisa when she suggested they go somewhere quiet to talk. He nodded and gently took her hand. He had an idea of what she had in mind, and now might be the right time to tell her about his past dating experience.

She led him to a room and opened the door leading him in and closing it. She kissed him softly and smiled.

Dan went with her and watched the door get closed. He kissed her then looked her in the eyes. It was going to be now or never. "L-Lisa I have a confession to make. I have never actually had a girlfriend. In fact, you are the first girl who I have felt this way about." He said softly to her.

Lisa nodded and smiled. "That's okay. If you don't want to do anything we don't have to. I have had one other boyfriend and the reason we broke up is he wanted to move to fast and I wasn't ready so he dumped me. I don't want you to feel pressured. I really like you and want this to last." She told him kissing his cheek.

"N-no. It's not that. I just feel like I should tell you first... that before I met you I thought I was gay. I-I dated a boy at my school. It didn't work out because he wanted to come out but I didn't." Dan bit his lip. People could like guys and girls, right? It didn't make him a freak. "Lisa... I'm bi..." He told her.

Lisa held his hands and nodded. "Dan. Do I strike you as the type who judges? You need to relax. Just breath, I promise there is nothing you tell me that will scare me away. I have been with a girl before. Cheer camp. What happens there usually stays there however I think you can know it." She told him with a smile. "Really Dan. But I am glad you told me. I like learning more about you." She told him

Dan felt a weight get lifted off of his shoulders when she said that she understood. He was glad he could tell her that and not be judged. It made him that much more ready for what lied ahead. He scooped the girl in front of him into her arms and kissed her passionately. He started to stroke her hair.

She kissed him alittle deeper and smiled up and him and running her hands up the back of his shirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Naomi had been invited to this party by someone from an opposing soccer team now normally she didn't fraternize with the other teams but he was a cute boy and hell she hadn't been with anyone in way to long and she just wanted to have a good time. When she got there she looked around and when she found him they talked for abit before the guy decided to lead her to a room. They found a hall of rooms and all but one had a sock on the door and everyone knew what that meant they started to kisses as the guy opened the door slowly backing into the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dan looked up when the door was opened. They must have been in such a hurry that they didn't mark the room as occupied. He felt the blood rush to his head and his cheeks turn red. But there was something about the girl who had just walked in that looked familiar. "Naomi?" He asked, surprised. She seemed to have been too busy sucking faces to recognise him first.

Naomi pulled apart from the guy. "Dear god Dan. What the hell? Don't you have a brain. You are supposed to put a sock on the door!" She said pulling the guy out of the room with a groan.

Dan looked at Lisa. If there was one way to kill a moment it was that. "I... uh... I don't think this is the right time to be doing this." He said to her softly and apologetically He knew she would understand. She was pressured to go to fast before and all. "I am sorry." He added.

Lisa nodded and smiled. "Your sister right? I totally understand. I have a little sister." She told him. Maybe she would tell him about her soon. "We can just talk if you want or go back out to the party?" She asked him.

Dan smiled and nodded when she identified the other person as his little sister. "I am sure I will get to meet her someday." He said when she mentioned a little sister. He thought about it when she said what they could do. "I think I'd like to stay in here and talk. I mean it's a chance to get to know each other better." He said.

She bit her lip. "Well if you get to meet her I would be more than thrilled. "Look if I tell you this you have to keep it to yourself. Not many people know. I don't really like talking about it." She looked at him waiting for an answer.

Dan nodded when she said that she would be thrilled if he got to meet her. He sensed that here was something she wasn't telling him just yet. But right as that thought crossed his mind she said that she had something to tell him. "I promise my lips are sealed." Dan said. He made the motion of locking his lips and throwing the key away.

"My sister was kidnapped. Four years ago. She was just nine years old. No one knows where she is. The police have given up hope of finding her..." She said wipes at her eyes abit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ziva was sitting in the bathroom. This couldn't be happening. Not again. She had just had Tali. She couldn't possibly be pregnant again. I mean sure they had, had sex but they used protection. She looked at the timer on her phone counting down from five minutes. She still had three minutes to go. She hadn't even been back to work yet since Tali. She was going back in about two months. They had a babysitter lined up and everything it was just bad timing for her to be pregnant again. When the timer on her phone went off she took a deep breath and looked at the test. It was positive

**That is the last chapter for the day depending on moods tomorrow might bring more.**


	22. Chapter 22

Tim sat on and his and Ziva's bed. Something was going on lately and it wasn't just with his daughter. Ziva herself seemed to be hiding something. She was a good liar, but he was her husband now and knew that made it a bit harder for her to lie to him. He knew that nothing she would tell him in time, but he liked to make his wife feel that she could tell him anything. He wouldn't judge her. The ball was in her court so to speak.

Naomi threw something into the garbage can of the garbage in the bathroom when she noticed something strange peeking out. Now normally Naomi wouldn't go through the garbage but it just peeked her attention so much that she had to. She picked out the pregnancy test and made a face. There were only two women living in the house. Her mother and her. It wasn't hers and her mom had her own bathroom why the heck would she throw it in here... Unless...She didn't want dad finding out. She took the test and went and knocked on her parents' bedroom door. "It's me." Naomi said to the closed door.

Tim looked up as the door was knocked on. It was followed by Naomi's voice. "Come on in sweetie." He said to her. She had been getting a bit better, but there was something bothering her still. Tim could feel it. He figured that maybe she needed some time, but the clock was running out. He didn't like fighting with the girl, but it felt like that was what always happened.

Naomi went into the bedroom with her hands behind her back. "Is there anything going on with you and mom? Something seems alittle off. You two aren't fighting are you?" She asked her father.

Tim smiled and shook his head. It was true, they weren't fighting. "No sweetie, we aren't fighting. Things do seem a bit off with your mom, don't they?" He asked. Even when they were married he couldn't read the woman like an open book. It did bug him sometimes. "When you get married always tell your husband anything. Be as open to him as you would be with me." Tim instructed the girl.

Naomi nodded abit and brought her hands back around and showed him the test. I found this in the bathroom garbage can. I know it might not be any of my business. But it's not mine." She left the test on the bed and left the room leaving her dad to his own thoughts.

Tim picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. It was positive. As far as he knew his daughter hadn't been having sex, so it must be Ziva's. But wasn't it a bit soon? Tali was just two months old now, and now another pregnancy? Was that even possible? He would have to check it out on the internet later. The internet knew everything. The man fell back onto the bed. He didn't know what to think about this.

Ziva had just finished feeding Tali in the nursery and decided to go take a little nap. Since the baby she hadn't been sleeping through the night. So she went into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Tim. "Hey. You taking a nap too?" She asked him as she climbed under the blankets on the bed.

Tim looked up when Ziva came into the room. He knew that the best way to do this was hard and fast, like a Band-Aid. "Ziva do you have something to tell me?" He asked, giving her a side glance. "Because Naomi was taking the garbage from the bathroom and found this." He said, holding up the test. "And she says it's not hers. I would like to believe that our daughter is not having sex. I have to ask you... Ziva is this yours?" He asked

Ziva sighed. It was her. There was no doubt about it. "Yes it's mine. And for the record Naomi has had sex. I just do not think she is at the moment." She told him. She turned around so she was facing him on the bed. "Tim. I am sorry. I just found out last night and I did not know how to tell you. I mean Tali is only two months old. Naomi is becoming impossible. Dan is well. Being a teenager and it just seems as though there is too much going on. How can you possibly be okay with another baby?" She asked him.

Tim looked at Ziva when she explained what she was thinking about the whole situation. He tried to think what it would be like to be in shoes. It was more like boots, but that wasn't the point. He knew that it would be hard for him to have told himself. "Sometimes a baby can't be planned. But we have to roll with the punches and be ready for anything." Tim said softly, placing a hand on her tummy.

Ziva was not normally a woman who got scared. And she wasn't a woman who was scared of things she could control. But she couldn't control this. She was pregnant and while there were options of ways to end the pregnancy it was not something Ziva could ever fathom doing. Her eyes gave away the worry and fear that she felt as she looked up at her husband. "Are you sure Tim?" She asked him softly

Tim looked at Ziva and saw the emotions in her eyes. She looked scared. The man reached across the bed and gently caressed her face. "I am sure as long as we have each other and the kids we are going to be just fine. We are all in this together." He said with a smile to the woman whom he had married.

She leaned into his touch and smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. She moved in closer curled into his side wanting to feel safe and warm. "It is starting to get cold outside." She told him. "It might be time to find ways to stay warm." She told him a small smirk spread across her face.

Tim felt his wife lean into his touch. Looked like he had done it again. He often knew the right things to say to make things better. Especially when it came to the ones he loved. He moved under the blankets and put his arms around her when she curled into him for warmth. "Why Ziva, what did you have in mind?" He asked holding her close, thinking he might like the answer to that question.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Oh I think you know exactly what I have in mind." She told him as she snuggled more into him.

Tim was on the right track when it came to what she had meant. He kissed her a bit harder and reached over to his bedside table, turning the lamp off. For some reason when it came to this in his mind the less light the better. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: There is some character realization in this chapter. Some identity finding. You have been warned **

Naomi came into the house quietly. She kicked off her boots. It was early December and it was cold and snowy. There was wiggling coming from inside her coat. "No, stooop." She whispered softly to the wigging monster under her coat. She went upstairs quietly and into her room closing the door behind her making sure that the dog didn't follow her in. She undid her coat and set the cat on the bed carefully and pet his head. "It is okay. You are safe now. Safe and warm." She promised the kitty. She removed her coat, hat and gloves and threw them into the closet before turning back around to the kitty.

Bolt could have sworn he heard Naomi coming home. He went to the door and sat, waiting for a pat on the head and to be told he was a good dog. That didn't happen though. And truth be told the house was starting to stink. He heard a door close upstairs and knew that he had missed his chance to greet his master. He went up and began to scratch at her door and whine softly. Please let me in. I will be good, I promise!

Naomi felt bad for the dog she really did but she couldn't let him in. She didn't know how he would react to the kitty and the last thing she needed was to draw any extra attention to her right now. She wanted this kitty to stay and she wasn't sure how her parents would feel. She knew the house was already pretty full and she had a hinky feeling that it was going to be getting a tad bit fuller as time went on. She went back to the bed and picked up the kitty again. "You hungry? I can go get you food or something..." She told the kitty thinking how she would do this. She knew if she opened the door the dog would come barrelling in and scare the poor kitty to death.

The cat swished his tail at the girl who had picked him up. It was a big difference going from a cardboard box behind the school to a warm house like this. He had been living there for about a week now and it was really cold. This girl seemed nice enough to take him home, but under her jacket? He could barely breathe under there. He meowed and his tummy gurgled at the mention of food.

Bolt paced outside the door of Naomi's room. Something was going on around here and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He thought he heard a meow from inside and the place reeked of cat. She wouldn't... she couldn't. His thoughts were lost by the sound of his leash being taken off of its hook. It was walk day, he had totally forgotten. He rushed downstairs to go for his walk, forgetting the cat situation for now.

Once the dog was gone Naomi went downstairs getting a Tupperware container and filling it with milk before going back upstairs as quietly as possible she went into the bedroom and put the bowl down on the floor. "Here kitty. It's some yummy milk." She told the cat.

The cat walked over to the bowl the girl brought up, looking at it. It did look delicious, but maybe it was drugged. Maybe she was trying to trick him into becoming a spoiled little housecat and getting fat. He gave into temptation and began to lick the liquid from the container. It was like he had died for the last time and went to heaven.

Naomi pet the kitty softly as he ate. She wondered when someone is going to knock on the door to ask her how her day had been.

Kelsey had been over and hanging out with Dan, that was until he had to take the dog for a walk. She would have gone with, but she figured it would give her a chance to hang out with Naomi too. Dan couldn't hog all of the attention. She went up to the room and knocked on the girl's door. "Anyone home?" She asked.

Naomi's eyes lit up when she heard Kelsey's voice. She had come over earlier to see Dan she was glad that she had decided to come spend some time with her. "Come in." She said to her as she took hold of the cat gently to make sure she didn't try making a run for it. Naomi had been keeping many things to herself lately. Stuff that she was scared to admit. Not because she was scared of what people would think but because she didn't know if it was how she truly felt. When she looked at Kelsey she saw more than just someone she could be friends with. She saw a beautiful woman. She had noticed other girls in the past but had just blown it off as nothing but when it came to Kelsey she couldn't get her mind off of her. She had dated a few guys but none of them made her feel like Kelsey did. "Shh. Close the door." She told Kelsey when she came in the room.

Kelsey opened the door and smiled at Naomi. Before she had a chance to say anything to the other girl, though, she noticed the small animal and closed the door quickly. She had always liked animals, even if she had never had a pet herself. The girl made her way over to where Naomi was sitting with it and sat next to her. "Where the heck did the cat come from?" She asked her.

The cat looked up when the other girl came into the room. She seemed nice, but not that interesting. He began to explore his surroundings. Pawing at this, rubbing up against that. Just wanted to know what was going on around him. When he rubbed up against the trash can the thing fell over, making him jump. But when it fell a ball of paper rolled out. The animal began to bat it from paw to paw, purring a bit.

Naomi smiled at Kelsey. "Uh. The school. It was behind the school in a cardboard box. I found it when I was back there smoking today." She told her. "He looked cold and hungry. I had to bring him home. I just felt so bad for him." She told Kelsey as she watched the cat explore the room. "Please don't tell anyone. Not even Dan. He has been out to get me lately and I know if he finds out he will tell my parents and I don't know if they will let me keep him." She told the girl.

Kelsey nodded when she said where she had found the cat. Naomi smoking wasn't much of her business, but she herself thought smokers were kinda gross. "My lips are sealed. It can be our little secret." She said to the girl. She was glad to have the company, it made up for her bad day. "My 'boyfriend' told me that he wouldn't pretend any longer. See my parents are old fashioned and think I should marry a Korean boy who will one day become a doctor and I will stay home with kids." Kelsey said, wrinkling her nose. "I convinced a guy from school to pretend to date me just to make them happy." She said, looking down.  
>Naomi smiled sympathetically at the girl. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know you want to make your parents happy. I totally get that but is it really worth your happiness to be someone you're not? I mean don't you want to go to college after high school get a job that you love and support yourself? I know that's what I want to do. Don't your parents want you to be happy?" She asked the girl<p>

Kelsey sighed when she mentioned that she should do what makes her happy. "They say they want me to be happy, but sometimes I wonder. They never had any other kids besides me, so it's like if I screw up there are no do overs." She admitted. "Like take Dan for example. He told your parents he was gay and they supported him. If I looked at my parents and said 'I like girls' then I would probably get shunned." She admitted.

She looked at her a bit surprised. "You like girls?" She asked her. She wasn't expecting that. Was this a sign maybe? "I mean it's totally cool if you are. I just didn't know." She added quickly

Kelsey looked at Naomi. "Well, urm.. I never exactly did anything with a girl. It's kinda hard to tell until you are actually with someone right? I mean there are some really beautiful girls out there. I-I was using it more as an example." She explained. She was getting some pretty strong signals from Naomi though.

Naomi bit her lip. She knew if she didn't take the chance she would never know. "Well I kinda feel the same way. I have been feeling some things lately. That haven't really made sense to me. There is this one girl who I think I'm attracted to but maybe it's just stress and stuff confusing me. But I would like to know wouldn't you?" She asked the older girl.

Kelsey listened as the younger girl said that she had been having similar feelings lately. She guessed that the vibes she was picking up on were right after all. "Yeah, I guess I would want to know." Kelsey said as she leaned closer to her best friend's little sister.

Naomi bit her lip and then leaned in and kissed her softly.

Tim came home from a long day at work. It had been another case that just seemed to drag. Why couldn't their first suspect ever be the one to do it? He went into the house and upstairs. Sounded like Naomi was home, he could hear her talking to someone. He went and opened the door. There was so much going on he didn't know where to start. His daughter was kissing one of her friends, there was a bowl of milk on the floor. What was that doing there? His question was answered when something rubbed against his leg. "Naomi McGee, you brought a CAT home?" He said.

Naomi pulled apart quickly from Kelsey when the door opened. "Dad oh my god! Have you never heard of knocking?!" She asked him. She bit her lip when he asked her about the cat. "He was cold and hungry daddy. I had to do something." She told him quickly.

Kelsey couldn't help but blush when Mr. McGee walked in on them. He didn't say anything about it. Did he really not care? Or maybe he just didn't notice? Either way she stayed silent and still while him and Naomi talked about the sudden addition of a cat to the room.

Tim looked down at the animal and picked it up. He had always been more of a dog person himself. But cats didn't deserve to be cold and hungry he supposed. "Well it was responsible of you to bring him here. We will take him to the shelter later after dinner and he will be well taken care of. I promise." Tim said to the girls.

"Daddy noooo! Come on. Please can I keep him. I promise I will take care of him. You won't have to do anything. I'll even use my allowance to buy his food. Really you won't have to do anything." She promised giving him her best puppy dog pout.

Tim raised his eyebrow at how far the girl was willing to go. He had never seen her fight this hard for anything before. But of course he couldn't just straight out tell her yes. He had to discuss the situation with Ziva first. "We will see what your mother has to say about it." Tim said looking at the cat. It almost felt like the animal was giving him a sad look too.

Naomi let out a sigh of relief she had her father in the bag now her mother was going to be a bit trickier. "Uh dad. You remember Kelsey right?" She asked him. "We were just hanging out while Dan takes Bolt for a walk." She told him. She wondered if he had seen anything.

Tim looked down at the girls and nodded when she asked if he remembered Kelsey. Of course he did, even if he didn't remember her name all of the time. "Good to see you Kelsey. I take it your parents know that you are here? And don't worry, what happens here stays here." He said to the girls.

Kelsey looked up at Tim like a deer caught in headlights. "Good to see you too sir. Yes my parents know that I am here." She told him. When he made the comment her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Thank you sir. I think my parents would kill me." She said softly.

Naomi smiled abit and squeezed Kelsey's hand. "Thank you daddy. I uh. Was going to tell you when I figured it out. I promise." She told him. She had never really been hiding it she had just been confused but after that kiss she knew that she wasn't really into guys. "And I'll tell mom. Please let me tell her." She told her dad. She figured it would be better coming from her.

Tim nodded to the girls and put the cat down. "He is very adorable." He said and he went downstairs. His two older kids were teenagers already. It made him feel almost old. He went out to the garage and looked around. There was some scrap metal here and there. The sight gave the man an idea.

Kelsey looked up at Naomi as her father left the room. How were her parents so cool when she had controlling ones? She had definitely liked the kiss that just happened. "So..." She said to the other girl, still blushing. She hoped that this didn't make things awkward between them. Naomi probably didn't feel the same.

Naomi smiled at the girl when her dad left the room. "Well that was uh. Great." She told her. "But it's okay if you don't feel the same way. Or if you're worried about what your parents will think I don't want to make things bad for you at home. I know what it's like having parents pissed at you. Trust me. Been there done that. But I think you're amazing and beautiful and funny and being a good kisser doesn't hurt I just I..." She was ranting now. She did that when she was nervous about something.

Kelsey looked over at Naomi when she said that it was great. She thought the same thing and opened her mouth to say so, but Naomi just kept going. She was calling her all kinds of nice things and Kelsey couldn't get a word in edgewise. She did have an idea to shut her up though. Kelsey kissed Naomi again, wrapping her arms around her softly.

Naomi kissed her back and blushed when they pulled about she bit her lip. "Sorry. You can talk now." She told the girl looking down not wanting the girl to see how red she was.

Kelsey smiled when they parted and Naomi said that she could talk now. "I think it was amazing too. And all those things you said about me, flattering but I must admit none of them are true. You, on the other hand, are kind and beautiful and sexy to boot." She said.

She blushed even deeper. "Those things are all true and I don't want to hear you say otherwise. Ever." She told the girl with a smile. She picked up the cat. "And neither does tiger." She said with a chuckling looking back up at the girl. "Does this mean that maybe we are dating? I mean we can keep it to ourselves for awhile. My dad and mom won't say anything. We don't even have to tell my brother unless you want him to know but he wouldn't say anything either. I just like you and and..." she was rambling again."

Kelsey looked over at the girl and blushed. Was she really ready to date a girl? Everyone always said listen to your heart. Gently she reached over and put two fingers on Naomi's lips to get her to stop talking. "I would love to call you my girlfriend. I think maybe we should be honest with him when the time is right." She said to the other girl.

Naomi nodded and smiled at her and kissed her again. "Well I guess it's decided then you're my girlfriend and I'm yours." She told the girl

**Authors Note: After Tim and Ziva talked and Naomi begged she was allowed to keep the cat.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Lots of things revealed in the chapter some semi graphic stuff. So don't be alarmed. You have been warned. There will also be spanking of a minor. Not your thing? You have been warned**

Ziva looked around at the family sitting in the living room. She and Tim had called a family meeting to tell the kids that she was pregnant again and Naomi had said she wanted to tell them something as well. Maybe she was finally going to tell them what it was that had been bothering her. It was getting close to the holidays and she was glad that they were all together for it. She knew that before long her kids would grow up go to college and having family time like this would be harder. Ziva looked at Tim and smiled. "Well it seems that there is some news to go around. Naomi why don't you tell us your news first?" She told her eldest daughter who had her baby sister in her arms which made Ziva smile.

Naomi took a deep breath and nodded. "Well I guess it's not really huge news but I'm dating someone new. Uh... it's a girl." She told them swallowing hard. She knew that since Dan had come out months ago that they wouldn't freak out or anything but it was still made her alittle nervous to see what her mother's reaction would be. Her dad already knew after walking in on her and Kelsey kissing. But her mom had no idea.

Tim smiled across the table at Naomi. He knew that it took a lot out of her to tell them this kind of thing. She had nothing to be worried about, but she was being very brave anyway. "That is some great news sweetie. We look forward to meeting her and getting to know her better.

Dan sat at the table. He was just at the family meeting to listen; he didn't have any news of his own this time. He smiled at his sister's news. That was great, maybe now she would stop being so sad all the time. He loved his sister and wanted nothing but the best for her.

Bolt sat under the table with his head between his paws. He hated the fact that there was a new cat around. He always seemed to get all the attention. Right now he was sitting on a dog bed. It had dog in the name for god sakes. He whined softly and looked at the cat. Damn thing.

Ziva looked at Naomi with a surprised expression. "Is this what you have been hiding from us? Why? It is okay of course. But why didn't you just tell us from the beginning?" She asked the girl. "And this girl what is her name?" She asked him

Naomi bit her lip it wasn't the only thing she was hiding however she wasn't ready to tell them everything yet. "I was confused I didn't know if it was how I felt until I uh kissed a girl. Which was only a few days ago so that's why I'm telling you now. And uh her name...Is...Kelsey." She said. She looked at Dan. "Please don't be upset with her. We decided to tell you when the timing was right that's all." She told Dan. Kelsey was his best friend and she didn't want this to cause issues with them.

Dan looked at his sister when she mentioned that the girl who she had kissed was Kelsey. That was like as if she was dating her best guy friend, only it was a girl instead. Why hadn't they told him? It was the least they could have done. He swung his leg under the table and there was a loud yelp. He hadn't meant to kick the dog, but he did.

Tim looked at Naomi and smiled. Her news had gone over well. "Now that that's out of the way your mother and I have a bit of an announcement of our own." Tim said, looking at the woman by his side. They were up.

Ziva was surprised it was Kelsey. She didn't see that coming. It didn't matter. The girl seemed very sweet and such just didn't expect it is all. She smiled up at Tim. "Yes we do. It's probably going to come as a shock to you. Naomi might already have an idea about it since she found something but either way here it goes... I am pregnant again." She said she looked at Dan and waited for a reaction.

Naomi just shrugged abit. "Yes I kind of already knew." She said. "Well had a feeling." She added before looking at her brother. "Watch what you doing the poor dog has taken enough abuse from you." She said before looking under the table. "Come here Bolt." She said snapping her fingers next to her so she could pet the dog.

Dan looked at his mother when she mentioned that she was pregnant again. He smiled and then looked at her tummy. She must not be far along, she wasn't showing yet. "That's great mom." He said before looking at his sister. She was already pushing it and now she yelled at him for accidentally kicking the dog?

Bolt came out from under the table when Naomi said to. He didn't know if he was going to be pet or get in trouble. He went and sat next to the girl with his head down.

Tiger looked up at the dumb dog. He had been here a few days and was already running this household. He made his way over to the girl and dog, swishing his tail. He climbed up and into Naomi's lap, purring. Don't notice him, notice me.

Tim watched the kids with a sigh. Was it really that big of a deal? Kelsey was a great girl and she could be Dan's friend and Naomi's girlfriend at the same time right? He knew it was an unwinnable fight though. "Will all the power vested in me I declare this family meeting..." Tim started to say.

Naomi pet Bolt's head. "It's okay boy. Dan didn't mean to kick you." She said petting the dog's head. When the cat climbed in her lap she smiled and handed Tali over to Dan. 'What am I Dr. Dolittle?" She smiled petting the cat alittle bit too while still petting bolts head.

ZIva smiled at her children and the animals. And looked at Tim as he was about call the meeting to an end when there was frantic knocking on the front door.

Tiger gave the dog a look. Both getting attention? That didn't bode well with the animal. He batted the dog's nose with a hiss as a warning. The dumb thing didn't learn its lesson though. He took out claws and scratched the dog across the snout before purring and looking up at the young lady.

Tim made a face when there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting anyone. He got up from the table and looked out the window. His face fell at what he saw. There was his little sister, but she looked really beat up. What could have happened? He opened the door. "Sarah, what's wrong?" He asked.

Naomi looked down at the cat with shock. "Bad cat." She said putting the cat down on the floor. "GO." She said to the cat looking to the dog and petting his head. "It's alright boy." She said.

Sarah looked up at her brother. She had bruises all over. The only place he could probably see was her face though everything else was covered. It was clear by what she was wearing that she left quickly. She was in PJ pants and a t-shirt. "Tim. He beats me." She said softly to him staring at him with extreme fear.

Tim looked his sister over. It was clear that that she had left in a hurry. He hated seeing his sister like this, with fear in her eyes. He put his arms around his little sister. He should have seen it sooner, when he first met the other man. Now Sarah was hurt and scarred for life. He was going to kill the man. "You will stay here. We can go and get your stuff in the morning or later." He said softly. And that would be when he could kick the guy's ass.

Sarah started to sob into him when he put his arms around her. She had finally told him. She finally felt safe again somewhere safe where she would be protected. She was so scared that he followed her there but she also knew her brother and his wife had guns in the house so she would be safe there. "Tim. No I can stay in a hotel. I don't want to put you out. And he could come after me. I don't want to put your kids in danger." She said. The last thing she wanted was her nephew and/or nieces to be hurt by this. "But I would like if you could go with me to get my stuff." She told him.

Tim nodded when she said that she could just stay in a hotel because he could just follow her. "No no, you are staying here and that's final." He said, holding his sister close. "We can get your stuff." He said with a smile. "Hey Ziva make up the guest room. We have a visitor." He said to his wife.

Sarah sighed. "But your kids." She said to him. "I don't want them to be in danger." She told him

Ziva sent the kids upstairs with the pets and went into the guest room and made sure it was set up and then went out and made some tea. "It's all set up. Come sit. Relax." She told her looking at Tim.

Tim shook his head at his little sister. "We can protect the kids. We are trained federal agents don't you know." He said with a smirk. He went with his sister to the kitchen where he got her some tea. "Just sit and relax. We will talk about it more after" He said to her.

Sarah went into the kitchen shaking a little and sat down.

Ziva went and grabbed her one of Tim's sweaters and brought it down and handed it to her. "Here." She said

Sarah looked at Ziva and took the sweater putting it on and warming herself up abit.

Naomi was being nosy she was sent upstairs and she did go upstairs but then she tiptoed back downstairs and hid someone so she could listen into the conversation and find out what was going on.

Tim sat with the ladies at the kitchen table. He hated seeing his sister like this, she deserved so much better from guys. When was she going to get lucky and find her prince charming? Tim wanted to meet him one day. He took some tea for himself and started to sip it with his sister.

Sarah sipped the tea slowly. "Thank You Ziva." She said softly looking down at the tea. "Maybe I should go back. He's going to be so angry..." She said softly stirring her tea slowly.

Ziva shook her head. "I do not think that is a good idea Sarah. You deserve someone who will treat you right not do this to you. You do not need to worry about him getting angry. You are safe here." She told the younger woman.

Tim nodded to Ziva's word. "Anyone who hits their girlfriend rather than loving and cuddling them doesn't deserve a great girl like you. Where is his place again? I am going to go and get your stuff... and give him a piece of my mind." Tim said to his sister.

Sarah told him the address. "Tim I want to go with you. I want you there but I want to go with you. I want him to see me leaving and him not be able to do anything about it." She told him.

Once Naomi heard the address she pretended just to come downstairs. "Uh sorry to interrupt. I'm going to the park. Meeting a friend." She told him before leaving quickly and went and got on the bus. She was going to give this guy a piece of her mind.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

Jerry couldn't believe she had done that. He couldn't believe that she took off like that. They had been together like this for months, and she had ever had any problem with it before. He didn't know how else to be sometimes. He had apologised before, but this time it looked like she was gone. If she came back he would make sure she didn't leave again, no matter what it took.

Naomi knew she would have to take a couple busses to get there but she didn't care when she got her hands on him he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

Sarah looked at Tim. "We can go get my stuff now. I just want to get out of there and be out of there for good." She told him. "I mean if you want to go now." She told him. She didn't want to rush him or anything.

Tim nodded when she said that she wanted to go to get her stuff now. "Sounds good to me. Let's go." He said, getting up and putting a jacket and some shoes on. He grabbed his key and went out to his car.

Sarah borrowed a pair of Ziva's boots and went to Tim's car and got in. "Tim please unless he causes issues just leave him alone. Just come with me. Let me back and if he causes issues then you can do what you need to but otherwise leave it alone. Please. For me." She told him.

Naomi got off the bus and went up to the house and knocked on the door her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed.

Tim nodded a bit and pulled into his driveway. He wished that he could just give the guy a piece of his mind. He would just have to come back another time without Sarah in order to do so. By the look of things someone was already at his door. He couldn't make out who it was quite. But they looked young.

Jerry opened the door. There was his girlfriend's bratty little niece. He couldn't help but think she didn't have something to do with Sarah running away. "What the hell did you do you little brat? Your aunt and I were happy until she ran off. I swear to god I am going to make you pay." He said, grabbing Naomi by the arm and pulling her inside.

Sarah looked up and saw the young girl "Tim! That's Naomi!" She said quickly getting out of the car quickly and running up to the house. What the hell was the girl doing here? What was she thinking? How did she know where he lived?

Naomi growled and kicked him in the balls. "Get your hands off of me. What it's not bad enough to beat up my aunt but you're going to do it to me too?" She yelled at him

Jerry yelped when he was kicked in the balls. He couldn't help but let go of the girl. She was a brat and he knew it. "Maybe. Maybe it will teach you to mind your own goddamn business." He snarled at the girl.

Tim rushed into the room when he heard that this was his daughter. He went through the door and pinned the guy against the wall. He hated dirt bags like this. And on top of it all Naomi got to see her dad in action. "Let the girl go dirt bag." He shouted.

Naomi whimpered when she saw her dad and her aunt come in. She knew she was in trouble now. She went over to her aunt when she was pulled over.

Her aunt pulled her outside. "Get to your father's car now. And don't even think of moving." She told the girl. Maybe it wasn't her place but her dad was busy right now and she was going to ensure the girl was safe first.

Naomi whimpered again but did as she was told and went to the car and got in the back and sat there and didn't move.

Sarah went back inside and looked at Tim. "She's okay. I'll go get my stuff. Don't kill him." She told her brother and went to her room and grabbed her suitcase and started to pack up her clothes and important stuff.

Jerry squirmed against his the other man. He hated that he couldn't deal with her the way. He didn't think that Tim would be letting him go anytime soon. He tried squirming and squirming but it wasn't going to work.

Tim had the guy pinned against the wall and would leave him there until Sarah was done. He didn't want to chance her being attacked if the guy was let go. "So, how have you been since the last time we saw you?" He asked the other man casually.

Sarah finished packing the two suitcases and she put the key on the dresser as she grabbed her jewelry box. She looked around the room and sighed carrying her stuff out to the door. "My keys are on the dresser. I have my stuff and I won't be coming back. If you were wise you would get help with your anger." She said leaving the house and going and putting her stuff in the trunk of the car. She saw Naomi sitting in the back but didn't say anything to her she figured Tim and Ziva could handle it.

Naomi looked up when her aunt came out. She looked so angry with her. She hated that. Her aunt was always so cool. She was the one she could count on to make her feel better when her parents were driving her insane but she had made her angry which made her realize she had screwed up big time.

Tim let the guy go as his sister went out the door. He went and got into the car and looked back at the little girl. He would have a talk with her when he got home. He looked at Sarah comfortingly. "You are doing the right thing Sarah. He is an asshole who doesn't deserve you as a girlfriend." He said to her.

"I'm sorry daddy." Naomi said softly when her dad got in the car. She leaned her head on the window and rubbed at her arm not telling him that it hurts.

Sarah nodded at Tim. "I know Tim doesn't make it any easier to leave the person who I have been with for such a long time." She told him

Tim nodded when his sister said it didn't make it any easier. He started to drive back to the house. "Your mother and I will talk to you when we get home." Tim said to Naomi. It was a rather quiet ride. He pulled into the driveway before he knew it.

Naomi cried silent tears all the way home. When they got home she went inside and straight up to her room and curled on her bed and sobbed.

Sarah looked at her brother when they got back to his house she got out of the car and grabbed her suitcases and went inside.

Tim grabbed some of the stuff for his sister. "You will be here with us for a while, so might as well make yourself at home." He said, moving the stuff to their guest bedroom. He would give her time to unpack. He then went to his with a sigh.

Sarah shook her head. "I'll find my own place Tim I'll be here for a couple weeks at most." She told him and she wasn't about to back down about that.

Tim sighed when he saw that Ziva was busy. He went up and knocked on his daughter's door. He went inside and sat on her bed. "Hey sweetie. I want to talk to you about what happened today. I mean it wasn't a good idea was it?" He asked the girl.

Naomi looked up at her dad and sighed. "No daddy it wasn't." She said sobbing softly.

Tim hated seeing his daughter this upset. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He could comfort her then lecture her after couldn't he. He liked to think that he could.

Naomi sobbed into him hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry daddy." She said once she calmed down abit.

Tim nodded when she said that she was sorry. He understood that. "I know you are sweetheart. But for one you were eavesdropping, otherwise you wouldn't have known the address, and for another thing you put yourself in a lot of danger." He said

she nodded. "Yes daddy." She was busted there was no point in lying about it now. "Yes daddy." She said again knowing that was the best answer for this kind of situation.

Tim knew that she was sorry for what she did. He wasn't going to punish her. He just held her close. All he wanted was for his daughter to be safe. Even if it meant letting her slide this time.

Naomi looked at him. "Besides I'm fine. I'm not hurt see. I can take care of myself I just kicked him in the balls and I would have left had you not been there." She pointed out with a bit of a snarky attitude.

Tim raised an eyebrow at his daughter when she said that she didn't get hurt. "We already had a conversation about this attitude. Watch it young lady." He said in a warning tone.

"Whatever." She said curling up on her bed again.

Tim knew what needed to be done, even if he didn't want to do it. He looked at his daughter and sat up. "You know what this means." He said, gently taking her arm. "Come on." He was going to spank the attitude out of her.

Naomi whimpered and squirmed. "No Daddy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please no." She begged fighting against him

Tim took the girl across his lap. He just wanted to reinforce the lesson really. He spanked her about 15 times hard before sitting her up and holding the girl close.

Naomi cried and squirmed the entire time. She sobbed into him once he sat her up. She sobbed and sobbed.

Tim hugged her close. That was the one difference between punishing a kid and kicking their ass. Punishing always came with a hug and an I love you at the end. So the kid didn't think that it was out of anger or hate.

Naomi looked up at him. "I'm sorry daddy." She told him giving him sad eyes. "I won't do it again." She told him.

**Authors Note: I know this is a long chapter but it just kept coming and coming**


	25. AUTHORS NOTE

**Author's Note**

We thought since there was so much going on in the story at the moment that we would take a few moments to write up some explanations and do a summary of what has happened so that things are a bit clearer about the story line before going on. I will also include names and ages of everyone.

**Ziva David McGee**

Just had a baby two months ago and is now pregnant again with her fourth child.

**Daniel Timothy McGee [17]**

Has found out that he likes both guys and girls and dated a guy named Grant who broke up with him because he didn't like that Dan was too afraid to come out and be himself. Now he is dating Lisa[17]

**Naomi Sarah McGee[15]**

Naomi has been going through a lot lately. Lots of school work. Stressing about math and Glee and indoor soccer stuff. She was dating Anthony DiNozzo III [Tony's Son] she even had sex with him but she broke up with him because he was being a complete ass. She than got into a huge fight with her father about everything including the fact that she got a tattoo and she took off and attempted to run to Tel Vivi but got stopped before she could she also met a boy named Josh[who we will never hear of again]. Now she has come to realize that she is into girls not guys and is dating Kelsey[17] who just so happens to be her older brothers best friend. There is also something else she is hiding that has yet to be revealed. Oh and she also has a cat and there is a family dog.

**Tali Sara McGee [Two Months]**

Born October 10th just a baby nothing much to say about her other than she's cute and squishy

**Kelsey Hamilton[17]**

Korean parents who expect her to marry a Korean boy and stay home take care of the kids and home while the man goes out and works. Little do they know their daughter is dating a girl. I'm sure we will see more about this in the coming chapters.

**Lisa Younge [17]**

She is dating Dan. She is a cheerleader at another school and volunteers at the hospital for high school credits. They almost had sex but were interrupted by Naomi and a boy. She has a younger sister who was kidnapped a few years ago and hasn't been seen or heard from since.


	26. Chapter 25

Naomi was sitting in the bathroom fidgeting with her thumbs. She had never been so nervous in her life. She was waiting for a pregnancy test to finish and tell her if she was or wasn't pregnant. She had been feeling strange lately been throwing up and her period was late by the time she realized it was late it was over six weeks late. At first she just shrugged it off figuring she had been more active than normal lately however now she was starting to worry. Really worry about this. If she was pregnant it would mean a lot of problems. It would mean she would have some serious explaining to do. She would have to explain to her parents how she was pregnant when they thought the last time she had sex was months and months ago. She would have to explain that she was pregnant to Kelsey who she was worried would break up with her when she found out. How could she expect Kelsey to stay with her after this? It wasn't like it was her baby. She looked at the timer only a minute had gone by.

'_Wow'_. She thought when you do these tests the minutes last longer than they should.

While she was sitting she thought about how she would explain it. She could always say it was a one night stand. Sure her parents would kill her but they wouldn't know the truth. They wouldn't know that she was being raped by her math teacher almost every day. That he threatened her if she told anyone. Told her that no one would believe her that he would deny it and everyone would think she was lying and a little slut. She hadn't told him she was pregnant of course he would probably make her abort the baby. This is something that came to mind when she thought about being pregnant. But she didn't know if she could do that. She looked at the timer. There was still two minutes left. This was nuts. She was ready to scream at the stupid timer but she knew it was just going slowly because she was watching it.

This had been going on for months. Since the first time she went to him after school for extra help on something she didn't understand. However instead of helping he was harming her. And her grades just kept getting worse and worse and he started to force her to stay after school. She was even starting to lose interest in soccer which she knew before long she would have to give up. The buzzer went off and she looked at the test... it was positive she was pregnant. She was dead. She threw out the test and left the bathroom and went to her room and curled on her bed. She didn't know what to do anymore... She started to cry.

Bolt made his way into the girl's bedroom. She seemed to have a bad aura lately. Like something was wrong and the dog wanted to know what it was. He wished that he could help her, tell her that he was always there to listen when she needed someone to talk to. But alas he was just a dog and she wouldn't be able to understand him. Instead he got onto the bed beside her and curled up, resting his chin on her side. He wanted her to know she had his support.

Naomi started curled on her bed. When the dog climbed on the bed next to her she curled up into him and sobbed. She wanted to badly a daddy hug right now but she knew is she went to him crying he would demand to know what's wrong and she wasn't ready for that yet. So she had to make do with the dog not that Bolt wasn't good at comforting her it just wasn't quite the same as a daddy hug.

Tim heard a sound coming from his little girl's room. It was a sound that he hated hearing, but he knew it was inevitable. He poked his head in the room and there she was crying into the dog. Something was wrong. Was it Kelsey? He would kick her butt. He would... do something. He made his way into the room and motioned for the dog to get off the bed. The animal listened and Tim took his spot on the bed. Tightly the man wrapped his arms around his little girl, wanting to let her know that no matter what it was she was going to be okay.

When Naomi realized her dad was in the room she debated stopping crying but she knew there was no use he knew that she was crying and it wouldn't change anything so instead she just wrapped her arms around him and sobbed and sobbed into him.

Tim rubbed the girl's back as he lay with her. He wanted nothing more than to ask her what was going on, but he knew that she was too upset to talk about it right now and asking might just make her start to cry again. He held her and hummed softly her favorite lullaby from when she was a child. She might not remember, but he sure did.

Eventually Naomi calmed down and wiped at her eyes alittle but she didn't look up at him. She was too worried that if she did it would all come spilling out and she did not want that. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not till she figured out what she was going to do.

Tim held the girl until she was calm. He loved her with all of his heart and that's why it hurt to see her cry. He looked down at the young woman in his arms. He had to admit, she wasn't a little girl anymore. "Sometimes we all need a good cry now and then. Always remember that I will be there for you when you do." Tim said to her.

Naomi nodded abit not saying anything. She couldn't speak she knew she would start crying again if she did. She just closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Tim looked down at his sleeping daughter. Out like a light. He got out of the bed slowly and went to the bathroom. He had been holding it in since he had found her crying. He went in so quick that he accidentally knocked down the garbage can. He started to pick things up when he noticed something around the middle. He picked up the test and left the bathroom. He had to find his wife.

Ziva was in the nursery with the baby she was feeding her and singing a Hebrew song softly to lull her to sleep. She smiled down at the baby girl when she was asleep and she went over to the crib and put the baby in and smiled down at her. "Sleep well little one." She said in a whispered before grabbing the monitor and leaving the room.

Tim smiled at Ziva when he saw her come out of Tali's room. The little girl was always an angel. He hoped that she would stay that way. He held up the test and showed his wife with a questioning look. Why take another when she knew that she was pregnant the first time. He hoped he got the question without words.

She looked at it and made a face. "Where did you get this?" She asked him. She looked at the test it said positive. "It's not mine. Sarah's maybe?" She said she was living with them now. It was possible. "Hate to say it but Naomi? She has seemed alittle off lately." She pointed out to Tim although she was silently praying it was Sarah's.

Tim sighed when she said it wasn't hers. Wasn't there enough pregnancy going around lately? "I got it from the bathroom up here... the one the kids would use. Hate to say it but you might be right. Naomi might not be as innocent as I thought." Tim said with a sigh. He would talk to her about it at least.

ZIva looked at Tim. "Remember she is not a little girl anymore if she is pregnant we need to support her. No, I will not be happy but these things happen. But maybe it is not hers. Heck it could be one of her soccer friends she had them over a few days ago." She pointed out. "We just need to talk to her and find out what is going on." She told him.

Tim nodded when she said that they had to support Naomi if it was her. He would do anything in the world for his daughter or her potential baby. He would provide the crib and anything else that he could think of. "I guess you're right, it could belong to a friend. Like Kelsey or something." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. They never knew.


	27. Chapter 26

Naomi woke up from her nap. She was exhausted. School, soccer and glee had been taking it out of her. Her tummy told her she was hungry so she went downstairs and opened the fridge to see if she could find a good snack. It was only 3:30 so dinner wouldn't be on for a while so she decided a nice snack would be welcomed. She took out a small piece of pizza crust and warmed it up. She took out the peanut butter, tabasco sauce and pickles and added them to the pizza crust once it was warmed. She then folded it up into a kind of sandwich and sat down at the table and started to eat.

Tim would know that smell anywhere. That was Sarah's snack of choice that she had passed down to Naomi. He had never liked it much. It either meant Sarah was snacking or Naomi was up. He went into the kitchen and saw the young lady. "Hey sweetie." He said, taking a seat across from her. "We need to talk about something." he said.

She looked up at him. "Hi daddy." She said. "Would you like some?" She asked offering him some of her pizza with a smirk. She knew he didn't like it but didn't hurt to ask. Truth be told she was just teasing him. "Talk about what daddy?" She asked him

Tim shook his head when she brought up the pizza to him. It was nice of her to offer, but she knew that he disliked the stuff. "We need to talk about something I found after mistakenly knocking over the garbage can in your and Dan's bathroom. It was a pregnancy test..." He said, looking at the girl.

Naomi bit her lip. She should have been more careful thrown it out in the garage. Burnt it. Something. Well she was busted now. She didn't know what to do or say. How do you just admit it to someone? She swallowed hard. "I-it is mine s-sir." She told him. "But it's not what you think." She added quickly.

Tim looked up when she mentioned that it wasn't what he thought. How could it not be what he thought? What else could a positive pregnancy test mean? That she was going to do well on all of her exams? He didn't think so. "Oh? And if it's not what I think than what is it?" He asked her.

She let tears fall. "Daddy I'm sorry." She said softly. "Please don't hate me." She added pushing the half eaten pizza away from her.

Tim got up and moved across the table, hugging the girl. He didn't want to upset her. He didn't want to make her feel like he hated her. "Sweetie, I don't hate you. I want to help you in any way you can. I want to support you" He said.

"Daddy it really isn't what you think. Well what you fully think." She said hugging him tight. "Yes I'm pregnant but...never mind." She said softly and just hugged him.

Tim looked at her when she said it wasn't what he fully thought. "Sweetie, please explain this to me. I want to be here for you." Tim said softly and hugged her close.

"It's nothing daddy. It's not important. I'm pregnant. End of story." She said softly not looking him in the eyes.

Tim looked at the girl when she said it wasn't important. "Sweetie, I'm not trying to get anything really that deep out of you. What are you planning to do?" He asked her softly.

"I have no idea. I just found out daddy. How the hell am I supposed to know?" She asked him. "I didn't exactly plan this." She told him.

"I know sweetie, I just want to help. I will be here for you every step of the way. For support. And your mother will be to." He said to her.

She nodded. "Well when I know what I decide I will let you know." She told him.

Tim looked at the girl in front of him. It had been a while since her and Tony were together right? "How far along are you?" He asked you.

"I don't really know. I mean at least two months along. Maybe three." She told him.

Tim made a face when she mentioned that she was only a few months along. "How is that possible? I mean you and Tony broke up a few months ago." He mentioned to her

She sighed softly. "Well. It's obviously not Tony's" She said softly as she played with a pen that had been sitting on the table.

Tim nodded when she said that it wasn't Tony's. He had no idea whose it could be. "Sweetie, if it isn't Tony's then...whose is it?" He asked her softly. He hoped she would answer him.

She bit her lip. "No one you know..."She told him softly...

Tim raised an eyebrow when she said nobody he knew. "I had a feeling like that. Is he going to be a good father? Is he going to be in the picture?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "Not if you have anything to do with it..." She mumbled. "No daddy he won't be." She told him

Tim looked at the girl. Was she saying it was a guy he wouldn't of? "Sweetie, I'm sure that any guy who you would want to be with would be fine in my book." He said

She looked down. "I never said I wanted to be with him." She said softly

Tim looked at the girl as she said she didn't want to be with the guy. "Sweetie, are you saying that the boy forced himself on you?" he asked the girl.

Naomi looked up at him tears streaming down his face. "Yes. Well. Yes it was forced..." She started to sob. "But it wasn't a boy. It was a man... It's my math teacher." She said as she got up and ran upstairs before he could say anything else.

Tim put his head in his hands. He hated when his daughter was upset like this. Why hadn't she just come to them sooner? They could have helped sooner. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Naomi went into her room and curled on her bed sobbing. He knew now before long so would her mom.

Dan heard his sister crying. As much as they bickered, he hated when she got like this. He knocked on her door and went into the room. "Hey little sister" He said softly.

Naomi looked up at her brother. "I know you just want to help I just want to be alone. If you want to know what's wrong go talk to dad." She told him

Dan looked down. All that he had wanted to do was help. He didn't want to upset her even more. He looked down and left the room.

Naomi continued to sob as she curled on her bed.


	28. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: So we decided to create a website about this story. With pictures of the characters and descriptions and such so if interested you can message us for the link. Thank you to everyone who reads this story and to those who review we love you. :) **

Naomi stayed curled on her bed sobbing. She couldn't take it back now. Her dad knew. He knew that she was pregnant. He knew how she got pregnant. Did he believe her? No one would believe that. Sure he knew stuff like that happens but he probably didn't believe that it has happened to his own daughter. She picked up her teddy bear and hugged it close as she continued to sob.

Tim went up to Naomi's room. He had to deal with this head on before it got out of hand. She said that it was her math teacher, so they had to deal with it or someone else would end up getting hurt like this. He hated when somebody took advantage of their situation like that. He went to the door and knocked on it. Tim went into the room ad sat by her on the bed.

Naomi looked up when the door was opened and then she looked down again. She couldn't look at him right now. She didn't mind him being there but she just couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see the look on his face. She hugged the teddy bear tighter and wiped at her eyes abit curling up tighter. "Hi." She said softly to him moving over on the bed making room for him.

Tim hated seeing her like this. He put his arm around the young lady and held her close to him. He did this when the kids were upset, it usually worked to cheer them up. He also gently kissed the top of her head. "Hey sweetie, Remember no matter what, I will always love you." He said softly to the girl in front of her.

Naomi wrapped her arms around her dad and just clung to him sobbing. She needed him right now. She needed this. She always felt safe in his arms and she need to feel safe right now. She hadn't felt safe in a long time. She was always so scared of what her teacher would do next to her. She had been so scared to tell him but now it was out and part of her was more scared then ever another part of her was relieved.

Tim smiled when his daughter turned around and clung to him. He was glad that he could be helping her like this. He gently stroked her hair. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Sweetie I think that we need to talk to someone about this. The police sweetie." He said softly

She whimpered when he suggested going to the police. "No daddy I can't. If I go to the police he is going to hurt me. He already told me that. I cant. Please daddy. If he finds out I told you he will be pissed." She said as she started to sob again.

Tim should have seen this coming. He had dealt with enough kids in situations at work by now. He just rubbed his daughter's back. "Sweetie, I want you to try and understand. If we go to the police we will protect you. And on top of that we will be helping others from getting hurt like that" He said to her.

Naomi shook her head. "It's not like they will believe me anyways. It's my word against his. And I'm the fifteen year old who has been getting in trouble and he is the 40 something year old tenor teacher who has a perfect record." She pointed out to him. "They can't protect me for ever daddy. He will come after me." She pointed out.

Tim kissed her head. He hated it when she said no to thinks like this. He knew that it was the right thing to do after all. "Sweetie there are tests to see if you have been raped. We will make sure that they believe you over him. And he will be going to jail. We will protect you from him." Tim said to the girl.

She shook her head. "I know you are trying to help daddy but no. I will not go to the police. You can if you want to but I will not admit that anything has happened. No. I won't." She told him with a bit of anger in her voice. Truth be told she was just scared she didn't want to have to go through what she had a feeling would be days and days of questioning and tests that are going to make her relive every horrible moment. She didn't want to do it and she wouldn't.

Tim looked at the girl as she got angry with him. He hated when they fought like that. He knew that life got hard sometimes though, and they would have to have discussions like this. "Sweetie we need to do something. We can't just let this go." He said softly, stroking her cheek

Naomi nodded. "Alright we can do something. But not that. It doesn't matter anyways...I can just deal with it…" She told him. She knew there was no way that he would let her but she was going to try to anyways.

Tim smiled when it felt like his daughter was giving in. He just wanted to help her, and hoped that she understood that. "I am never going to let that happen to you again sweetie." He said, holding her close to her body.

She sunk into the hug softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you daddy. I-I'm just scared. I just don't know what to do. How do I deal with this?" She asked him. "I'm pregnant. I'm fourteen and pregnant." She hadn't figured out what she was going to do yet. She didn't know if she planned on keeping it or putting it up for adoption or what. She knew that abortion was always an option but she didn't feel right doing that.

Tim rubbed her back softly. "We can find a way sweetie. Maybe if we talk to someone about it with. It might help." Tim said softly to her. He couldn't think of much to do, he had never been in this situation before. "Like a guidance councillor or someone like that. We can get through this sweetie." He said softly.

She looked at him. "What happens if no one believes me? What if they think I'm lying and making it up? He will kill me. He said he would. I-" She started to sob again. She was so scared. She had been living in fear since the first time that she had been forced to have sex.

Tim hugged her even tighter if that was even possible. He just wanted her to feel like everything was going to be alright. "We are going to make sure that he never comes near you again. People will believe you." He said softly. "We don't have to go right now." He said.

She nodded. "Dad…your hurting me." She said softly squirming alittle bit. "And I have to go to school tomorrow and sit in his class….I don't know if I can do that. I don't think I can go back there unless he's gone." She told him wiping at her eyes again.

Tim loosened up when she said that he was hurting her. That wasn't what he wanted to do. And he nodded when she said that she had to go back tomorrow and face him again. "We can go in a bit to the police sweetie. I love you." He said softly

"But daddy. I can't go to the police.." She sobbed

Tim sighed when she said that she couldn't go to the police. "We could get a restraining order sweetie. It is one of the only ways we could make sure that he would never do this again." He said softly to the girl.

She shook her head. "He will find a way daddy. He will find a way." She said softly looking down at her stuffed animal.

Tim figured she would be scared. How would he react if it were him in her situation? He guessed that he kind of felt like that every day. When it came to bad guys. "We will figure it out." He said softly to the girl in his arms.


	29. Chapter 28

_Authors Note: So we have decided to skip a couple weeks. Naomi has been to the local police and reported what happened to her. The school has fired the teacher and the police have arrested him pending an investigation. We decided not to play out the police investigation and such because it will involve a lot of technical stuff that we don't really know much about._

_Warning: This chapter will contain talk of self-harm. Read at your own risk. _

_website about this story. [ccynthiacc. [wix].c.o.m./[mcgee-family] Remove the periods brackets & spaces._

Dan settled into the couch with a movie. His parents were out and he was supposed to be helping watch Tali. She was asleep right now, so he figured that he could watch a movie without any interruption. He had chosen a thriller, trying to avoid Naomi wanting to sit and watch with him. He liked his alone time, and didn't need a little sister messing things up. He had a bowl of chocolate covered peanuts to enjoy the movie with.

Naomi had been keeping an eye on Tali. Dan was busy watching a movie when he was suppose to be helping her but truth be told she didn't really care. Tali was asleep anyways and she needed the practice if she was going to be having a baby soon. What she didn't like was being alone and it being all quiet right now. It made her think and with all that had been going on lately she wasn't in the mood to be thinking. She sat down in her room and tried to do homework hoping to get her mind off of everything. She hadn't been to school the last couple weeks. Her parents had let her stay home but she was going to be going back on Monday and she had gotten her homework brought to her so she needed to do it. She decided to start with English her favorite subject.

Dan was just getting to the good part of the movie, the one where the aliens abducted the human and brainwashed him, when there was a knock on the door. He cursed whoever it was and opened the door. The sight he saw made his heart sink and he knew there was only one thing he could do. He went up to Naomi's room and knocked on her door. "You have a visitor downstairs." He told her.

Naomi came downstairs. "Hey Kelsey." She said looking at Kelsey she could tell something was wrong. "Kelsey. What's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" She asked her checking her over to check for any blood when she didn't see any she looked back up at her. "What is it?" She asked her taking her hand gently.

Kelsey looked up at Naomi as she came down from her room. Was it that obviously that something was wrong? She wipes her eyes with her sleeve that came all the way down to her wrist. "I-I'm fine. Physically at least. Emotionally not so much. My parents they... I... they found out about me dating a girl and had a little freak out. They gave me a half hour to get as much of my stuff as I could, and they kicked me out." She sobbed.

"They what?!" She said. She pulled her close and held her. "It's going to be okay. We will figure it out." She told her softly holding her close. "I promise everything is going to be okay." She assured her. She took her bag and led her inside and up to her room. "My parents will be home soon. I'm sure they will help us figure out something. Maybe you can stay here for a few nights or something. Maybe your parents will calm down and want to come back." She said to her. "I mean my parents have been pretty mad at me before but after a while they calmed down and things worked out." She said to her. She didn't know Kelsey's parents. But they had to be like her parents right? I mean they didn't like that their daughter liked girls but they were her parents they had to love her right?

Kelsey couldn't bring herself to repeat what had happened an hour beforehand. This was the one place she could think of to go, the only place she wanted to go. She looked up at the girl as she was lead to her bedroom and she sat on the bed. Tim and Ziva had been so nice to her, they probably would let her stay. But she shook her head at the other idea. "You don't understand Naomi. It is the biggest sin in my mother's book to like another woman. I don't foresee her calming down anytime soon." She said with a sniffle.

Naomi just held her close. "Well we will figure it out." She promised her. One way or another she would help her girlfriend. "I won't let you end up without a place to live. Neither will my parents." She rubbed her back. "We will talk to my parents when they get home. Until then you can just relax. I mean I'm sure you're tired." She said to the girl. "Lay down and close your eyes okay?" She said to the girl.

Kelsey nodded a bit when Naomi said they would figure it out. She didn't think she could relax right now. She laid back and closed her eyes like the girl wanted her to. But her wrist started to itch when she did. Stupid long sleeved shirt. She started to scratch her wrist, hoping that Naomi wouldn't notice the marks that were there.

Naomi looked down at her scratching and took hold of her hand and lifted up her sleeve. "Kelsey. What? Kelsey no. Why? I mean I get it you're upset but this is going to help anything." She told her softly as she carefully ran her finger along the cut.

Kelsey whimpered a bit when Naomi did notice and pulled up her sleeve. This wasn't something that she was proud of, but it was a fact of life. "It's... It's just that... My parents expect me to be so perfect and I can't do it, I-I just can't. So I see the mistakes in my life and voices echo in my head that I am a horrible person and going to hell." She told her sadly.

"Kelsey Hamilton I don't want to hear that. You are perfect. You are YOU that makes you perfect. I know they are your parents. But if they can't accept you for yourself then that's their loss." She told her. "You are not going to hell. Does hell even exist? No one truly knows if it does. I mean I know some people believe it and that's fine and all but how can someone really know. So you don't worry about that. And no more of this." She said pointing at her wrist.

Kelsey knew that what Naomi was saying made sense. Who was to say that there was a heaven or a hell? She had been taught that her whole life at church, but that was before she realised that she was a 'sinner'. Was it really that big of a sin to love someone as cute as Naomi? "I guess you're right. And I am sorry, I am going to try and stop." She said softly.

"I'll do what I can to help you." She assured her. She laid down next to her and wrapped her arm around her and held her. Her homework was just going to have to wait right now Kelsey was more important.

Tim pulled into the driveway of their house. He had treated Ziva to a movie and some dinner tonight, they didn't get much time to themselves. Now here they were back at home to finish their evening off. "I am sure that the kids had fun watching their baby sister." He said to his wife, squeezing her shoulder gently. Then he got out and opened her door for her.

Ziva smiled. She had enjoyed their time together that evening with three kids they never got out on their own but she knew that Dan and Naomi were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves and their baby sister for a couple hours while they went out. She got out when Tim opened her door and kissed him. "Why thank you." She said to him. If there was one thing about Tim that hadn't changed since they got married it was that he was a gentleman. "Well I am not sure if they had fun but I am sure they took care of her. They love her very much." She said with a smile. She went up to the door and opened it. "Kids. We are home." She called out hearing the T.V. on in the livingroom.

Dan paused the movie and got up when he heard the voice of his mother. He looked around the living room at the big mess. He was going to be in trouble if he didn't think of something fast. He made his way out to his parents. "Hey mom, dad. How was the movie? Kelsey came over and joined us for dinner. Now Naomi and her are in her room, and they left before helping me clean up from dinner." Dan told them. He hoped it worked.

Ziva looked at the living room and then looked at her son and crossed her arms. "Daniel. You know you are not able to lie. So stop trying. But I do believe that Kelsey is here and that she is upstairs. I saw her shoes by the door." She told him. "How as Tali?" She asked him. "You two did keep an eye on her right?" She asked him picking up the pizza box that was on the floor and going and putting the leftover pizza in the fridge. There was no way Kelsey had been there for dinner. There was too much pizza left over before going back to the living room.

Dan whimpered when his mom called him on his lying ways. "Okay fine, Kelsey didn't stay for dinner and I had more of it than Naomi did. Tali has been fine, we kept an eye on her. Naomi insisted on doing most of the work because of her baby on the way." Dan said to his mother. "Kelsey showed up about a half hour ago and she was crying. Her parents found out about her and Naomi..." He said to his mother.

Ziva looked at him and smiled abit. It was the thing she loved most about Dan that he couldn't lie. She had enough lying from her teenage daughter she didn't need it from him too. "Did Naomi at least eat something?" She asked. She knew the girl hadn't been eating much lately and it worried her. Her daughter had a baby growing inside her and she needed to keep herself healthy. "Her parents found out? And they let her come here? Tell me she didn't sneak out." She knew Kelsey's parent's weren't the kind to approve of their daughter dating another girl which is why Ziva had agreed to keep it quiet but she wasn't okay with a teenage girl sneaking out it was a parent thing.

Dan nodded when she asked if Naomi had eaten anything tonight. "Yeah, I said she had to or I would kick her butt. She ate two slices." He explained to his mother. Then the subject came up of Kelsey and her parents. "Her parents don't exactly know where she is. But she didn't sneak out. They kicked her out and this was the first place she could think to come. I figured you guys wouldn't have a problem if I let her stay for a bit." He explained to his parents.

Ziva smiled. "Good." She said when she heard that Naomi ate. She sighed. "They kicked her out?!" She was surprised. "Of course she can stay. She can stay as long as she needs." She looked up at Tim. "Right? It's okay if Kelsey stays here?" She looked at Tim. "Maybe I can call her parents. Talk to them, get them to reconsider." She mumbled a bit.

Tim was surprised by the news of Kelsey being kicked out of her house. The poor girl, she had been through so much already. He wasn't about to say she couldn't stay here. "I think it would be great if she stayed here. Her and Naomi maybe shouldn't share the room though." He mentioned. He squeezes Ziva's shoulder when she said she would call her parents. It was worth a shot.

She nodded. "Well. Where is she going to sleep? I mean all the rooms are taken. We can set up an air mattress or something in Naomi's room? Or maybe in Tali's room if you really don't want them in the same room." She said. She wasn't going to go against what Tim wanted. "We can go talk to the girls." She said. "Daniel. Please finish cleaning up in here." She said to him as she and Tim headed upstairs.

Tim hadn't thought about that. "There is always the couch and dan's room. We can set up the air mattress in Naomi's room though. It's down by your knife room isn't it?" He asked his wife. He hoped that Kelsey wasn't too upset, he didn't want to really be around an upset teenage girl right now. He knocked on the door of the room. "Hey girls. Is everything alright in there?" He asked the girls softly.

Ziva went upstairs with Tim and looked in Naomi's room at the girls. "Kelsey you alright?" She asked her.

Naomi looked up when her parents came in. She still had her arm around Kelsey. "Things are okay in here I think. Is it okay if she stays here for a few days?"

Ziva nodded. "She can stay as long as she needs. "Kelsey I am going to call your parents and try talking to them. Are you okay with that?" She asked the young girl.

Kelsey heard the voices of Naomi's parents and flinched a bit. She hoped that they would be okay with her staying here for a while. But they were always nice and accepting of her, so she wasn't too too worried. "I-I am alright physically ma'am. Emotionally I am pretty broken up, not that I have ever been in a good emotional state of mind. I mean I cry at the drop of a hat." Kelsey mentioned to Ziva.

Ziva nodded and went and sat on the end of the bed and rubbed the young girls back. "It is going to be alright. You are welcome here. Do not worry about that right now. I will call your parents and see what I can do to help." She said. "We can set up an air mattress in here for one of you girls."

Naomi nodded. "I'll take the air mattress she can have the bed. She said being a good friend and a good host

Kelsey looked up at Ziva, and nodded a bit. "Thank you for your offer. but I don't think that it will do any good. She is so stubborn and set in her ways. And no Naomi, you can't give up your bed just for me. I will take the air mattress or maybe even the floor would be fine." She said quickly

Tim was glad that she had been been alright after everything that happened. He felt like Naomi was being such a good friend to Kelsey right now, when she needed her the most. "It is fine either way girls. We will get you the air mattress and blow it up." He said to the girls.

Naomi shook her head. "There is no way you are sleeping on the floor. If you insist you can have the air mattress but it really is okay. I don't mind taking the air mattress" She told her.

Ziva nodded. "No one needs to take the floor." She said. "You two decided who will sleep where and the two of us will go get the air mattress." She said looking at Tim.

Tim nodded in agreement with Ziva when she said the two of them will go get the mattress. He took his wife's hand and made his way out of the room and down to the basement.

Kelsey smiled when Naomi's parents left. "Your parents are so awesome. I wish that i had one as cool as both of yours. If I had it my way we would both end up on the bed together." She said with a small giggle.

Naomi chuckled and nodded. "I agree. But I don't think my parents would go for that. No matter how cool you think the are."


	30. Chapter 29

_Authors Note: _

_So as of right now it's Mid February. _

_Tali is about four months old. Naomi is about five months pregnant. Ziva is about three months along. Kelsey has moved in with the McGee after being kicked out by her parents when they found out she was dating a girl. _

**Valentine's Day**

Naomi was in her bedroom getting ready for her Valentine's day date with Kelsey. They weren't doing anything expensive they were going to go skating and then get hot chocolate at the park. It was just a cute little date. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a nice sweater and did her hair up into a bun and added a little bow. She put on a bit of lip gloss. Since she got pregnant her face had cleared up. There was no more acne to worry about and she was glad about that.

[b][url= skating_valentines_date/set?id=82668293]Naomi's Outfit[/url][/b]

Kelsey was in the bathroom getting ready for her date with Naomi. The two had not been dating very long, so they weren't doing something very interesting. Skating was always fun too though, and it would give her an excuse to hold Naomi's hand. She loved the other girl so much and wanted to spend time with her more than anything. Every night when Tim and Ziva went to bed she would try to sneak into the bed with her. She smiled when she was finally ready.

[b][url= skating_valentines_date/set?id=82670369] Kelsey's Outfit[/url][/b]

Naomi went into her closet and pulled out her skates and put them into a bag along with her wallet and cell phone. She was ready to go. She went out and to the living room and sat down on the couch and watched Sarah and Tali play. Sarah was watching Tali that night while everyone else went out.

Sarah looked up at Naomi. "Don't you look nice. What are you girls up to tonight?" She asked her. She had agreed to watch Tali that night. Since she had broken up with Jerry she hadn't gone out with anyone besides she much rather spending the day with her cute little niece than some ass of a guy.

Naomi smiled. "We are going skating. And getting some hot chocolate or something. Something different and fun. None of that boring dinner thing" She said with a smirk as her mother came into the room.

Ziva was dressed in a nice red dress and her hair and makeup done. "Very funny Naomi." She said to her daughter as she came into the room and sat down on the couch with her waiting for her husband to be ready to go.

[b][url= dinner_valentines_day_date/set?id=82672384]Ziva's Outfits[/url][/b]

Tim came into the room and looked his wife from head to toe. How had he gotten so lucky to have married this beautiful woman. His daughter was looking nice tonight too. He kissed the girl and his sister on their forehead before turning to his wife. "You look beautiful tonight baby." He said to her.

Kelsey came down the stairs with her skates. She saw that naomi had beaten her down. She looked as beautiful as the day she had met her. "Are you ready to go my darling girlfriend who I love so much?" She asked the other girl, with a smile.

Naomi smiled at Kelsey and nodded. "I'm ready." She said getting up and going over to her. "We won't be back to late. Probably before you two." She said taking her bag and taking Kelsey's hand and going out and starting the walk to the park.

Ziva looked up at Tim and smiled. "Well thank you. You look very good yourself" She told her husband getting up as well. She looked at Sarah. "We won't be back late either. There is money in the kitchen if you want to order yourself some food on us. Or help yourself to anything in the fridge." She told her.

Sarah nodded and smiled. "Have fun you two. Take your time. I'm free all night anyways." She told her brother and sister in law. "Don't worry about anything here. We will have lots of fun." She said tickling her little nieces tummy gently.

Tim smiled over at his sister. "Thank you very much for doing this. I am not sure if Dan has left yet or not. We would have set you up on a blind date if we didn't know that we needed you tonight ourselves." He said with a smirk. He kissed her head once more and went with Ziva out the door.

Dan came down when he heard his parents were gone. He had plans tonight too with his girlfriend. Her parents were going out too, so he was going to go there and make her dinner. He had agreed that she could do dessert if he did dinner. He sneezed and shook it off. He couldn't be sick now. He just couldn't. "Bye aunt Sarah. Sorry to ditch you and leave you all alone tonight." He said to his aunt, coughing.

Sarah looked up at him. "Dan are you sick?" She asked him. "Because if you are I don't think you should go. You should stay home in bed." She suggest to him. "I mean you don't want to get your girlfriend sick do you?" She asked him

Dan looked over at his aunt. Stay home? Don't go to his date? She was crazy. And maybe jealous that he had a date and she doesn't. "It's fine aunt Sarah, I am good to go." He said. He wasn't about to ditch Lisa, not on the most romantic day of the year.

"Alright. If you say so. But I plan to tell your parents later that you seem like you might be sick." She told him but she let him go there wasn't much she could do anyways.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncinci sncisncisncisncisncisncissncisncisncisncis

Kelsey smiled and went off with Naomi. She gently braced herself against the cool air. "It is chilly out here tonight, jack frost nipping at our noses. Isn't it?" She said and she smiled over at the girl who was by her side.

Naomi smiled at Kelsey and nodded. "It is a bit chilly. But that's why we have hats and mitts." She told her as she took her hand and walked towards the skate rink at the park.

Kelsey nodded and walked with her. "And we have body heat in order to keep warm as well. It isn't called cuddle weather for nothing." She said with a wink as she sat on the bench and laced up her skates. "This is going to be fun."

Naomi sat down as well and laced up her own skates and got up and got in the ice and skated around a bit getting use to the ice and then going over to the side and putting her hand out for Kelsey to take it.

Kelsey got onto the ice and got her balance on her skates. She hadn't skated in a while so it was going to be a bit of rough waters at first. But she looked up and saw that Naomi was holding her hand out to her. She reached out and took the girl's hand

Naomi took her hand and helped her get across the ice. Naomi skated occasionally so she was decent at skating. She skating around the ice holding her hand. There were only two other couples there so it was quiet and she liked it that way.

Kelsey skated across the ice with Naomi. She loved being with her like this. So quiet and empty. Kelsey was going along well when suddenly she began slip. She gave a whimper and then she pulled Naomi down onto the ice with her. The woman burst out laughing when they were on the ground.

Naomi laughed abit as they feel on their butt. "Well than. You okay?" She asked her getting up carefully and helping Kelsey up.

Kelsey got up, turning a shade of red. She was embarrassed over that fact that she had fallen

in the first place. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pull you down with me." She said softly.

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Everyone falls sometimes. And I'm okay. My butt has taken a lot worse in the past." She told her with a smile.

Kelsey smiled when she said that everyone falls sometimes and the most that she had was a sore butt. "I wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt the baby. I would hate to be the cause of him or her being hurt." She said.

She shook her head and smiled. "I landed on my butt not my stomach I'm sure the baby is fine." She said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed her softly.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncinci sncisncisncisncisncisncissncisncisncisncis

Dan arrived at Lisa's house and knocked on the door. He hoped he wasn't late and hoped that this evening went fine. He and Lisa were still new in the relationship, so he wanted things to go well. He put his hands behind his back and waited quietly.

Lisa opened the door. She was wearing a green dress with a white jacket over it. She smiled at him "Hi Dan. Come on in." She said with a smile as she stepped aside and let him come in.

[b][url= at_home_valentines_date/set?id=82673450]Lisa's outfit[/url][/b]

Dan smiled when he saw the girl open the door. She looked so beautiful and knew that the night would go off without a hitch. "Hey Lisa. Man you look amazing tonight." He said, going into the house with her. "What were you thinking I could make for dinner?" He asked her.

She smiled. "You look amazing yourself." She told him. "I don't know what ever you would like. Help yourself to anything you want to use." She told him with a smile. "I've taken care of dessert." She added.

Dan smiled when she said that he looked amazing too. He didn't mind getting a compliment from her. He went into her place and looked around the kitchen, thinking what he could make. "How about homemade tea biscuits with broccoli stuffed chicken and veggies?" He said with a small smile.

She smiled. "Sounds good." She led him into the kitchen. "Do you want help? I could if you wanted it." She asked him smiling at him.

Dan smiled when she said that she would help him. "I would love the help. It might be a bit more romantic to as a couple to cook." He said with a smile, starting to get out things for the tea biscuits first.

She smiled and started to help him letting him tell her what she should do. She got in close to him and smiled at him.

Dan smiled at how close they were getting and he instructed her. When it came time to mix the batter together he put his arms around her from behind and started to mix with her. "Slow and steady" He said, trying to ignore the fact he was so turned on.

She smiled and let him take her hands and show her how to do it. She raised an eyebrow. "Well hello." She said turning around to face him. "I guess your little friend is going to be joining us tonight?" She asked him.

Dan looked at her when she turned around, it looked like she noticed his erection. That was a bit embarrassing. "I guess so. Look I'm sorry about that. I am still learning to get it under control when I'm around you." Dan admitted to the girl.

She smiled and blushed. "Well if its around me I suppose to should be flatter." She kissed him softly. "Maybe we can continue cooking in abit. Maybe we can go to my room?" She suggest to him.

Dan smiled when she blushed and nodded a bit. Dinner could wait, if they wanted to go up to her room. He gently kissed her. "I would love to go up to your room with you." Dan said with a smile. He gently scooped her up in his arms. "Lets go." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed him deeply as they headed upstairs to her room.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncinci sncisncisncisncisncisncissncisncisncisncis

Ziva smiled as she looked at her menu in the restaurant. "So Timmy. What were you thinking of getting?" She asked him. "I was thinking of getting the parmesan chicken breast with a greek salad." She told him.

Tim smiled when they were sitting at the restaurant. It was a romantic evening. There were candles and tablecloths and everything. He had ordered a bottle of cider first. "I think I will get the steak and mashed potatos." He said with a smile, caressing her leg under the table with his leg.

She smiled up at him and tilted her head. "Would you like something Timmy?" She asked him.

Tim couldn't help but smile back at her. "Maybe for dessert. I was thinking would you like a appetisers?" He asked her with a smirk, sipping his cider.

She shook her head with a smile. "Do you want to make twins?" She asked him with a small laugh. "Yes an appetizer would be nice. stuffed mushrooms?" She suggested

Tim couldn't help but laugh when she asked if he wanted to make twins. "Well that could be fun at least." He said with a laugh. "Stuffed Mushrooms sounds amazing." He said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded. "Than that is what we will get." She said. When the waiter came to the table she ordered what she wanted and the stuffed mushrooms. She took a sip of her cider and smiled at Tim.

Tim smiled as he and Ziva had pleasant conversation. He loved having time with just her. "How is the baby liking the cider?" He asked her, nodding to her baby bump.

She smiled and shrugged. "I do not know. But I love it." She told him. She took another sip of it.

Tim smiled when she said she didn't know how the baby liked it, but she loved it. He couldn't help but think back to his sister. "My poor sister, she doesn't have a date tonight." He said softly.

She nodded. "But I think after what she has been through it was better for her. And I do think it is what she prefered to do. Be with a little girl who can put a smile on the face of anyone." She said.

Tim laughed and nodded when she said said that she was with a little girl who could make anyone smile. She sure made him smile. "Our little girl sure puts a file on my face." He said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled thinking about it. The stuffed mushrooms were then put on the table. She smiled at the waiter and then looked up at Tim and took one taking a bite and smiling. "Very good." She said.

Tim smiled and started to eat his share of the stuffed mushrooms. He smiled over at Ziva as they started their appetizer. "I wish we could cook like this at home for you all the time" He said with a smile and a laugh.

She smiled. "I love you and I love what you cook for me all the time." She said taking her second stuffed mushroom.

Tim smiled at the compliment from his wife. he was glad that she liked what he cooked for her. "Well then I will have to cook more often." He said to her with a smirk.

She smiled and shrugged. "You know I enjoy cooking for you and our family." She said. "Timmy. I was thinking I do not like doing desk work at work. And I know I can not do the fieldwork. Maybe I should go on an early mat leave." She said looking up at him.

Tim smiled when she said that she loved cooking for him and the family. Good old Ziva took such good care of them. "I guess we could talk about that with Director Dinozzo. I am sure he would understand and let you." He said with a smile over at the woman. He didn't mind her going on leave early. He always wondered and worried.

She smiled and nodded. "He most likely will understand when -I- go talk to him." She said. It was her who had to go to the director. Just then their food was brought to the table and she smiled and thanked the waiter.

Tim nodded when she said that he would go talk to him herself. He knew that she was capable of talking to him herself. "I am going to let you handle it yourself" He said. He smiled and started in on his steak when the meal came.


End file.
